Hartazgo
by xotug
Summary: ¿Y si Harry se hubiera hartado de todo lo que le ocurría? ¿Y si la muerte de Sirius fuera la gota que colmaba el vaso de su paciencia? ¿Y si decidiera marcharse del mundo que nunca había reconocido lo que hacia por él?


**Hola a todos. Este largo one shot es un AU donde Harry se pira del Reino Unido harto de ver como su vida es manejada por otros y de considerar que nunca le han agradecido todo lo que había hecho durante tantos años. Esta situado en el verano del quinto año, tras la muerte de Sirius. Sé que es cliché, pero creo que todos podemos estar de acuerdo en que si hay un momento que puede ser considerado por Harry como la gota que colma el vaso, es este. Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Hartazgo**

**Harry - 15 años.**

¡Harto! ¡Estaba harto! ¡Harto de los secretos! ¡Harto de las informaciones a medias! ¡Harto de la desconfianza! ¡Harto de que Dumbledore no fuera sincero con el! ¡En cualquier otro lugar del mundo, Dumbledore tendría que estar a su servicio y hacerle alabanzas y reverencias! ¡¿Gracias a quien mantuvo su puesto el año de la Piedra?! ¡¿Gracias a quien mantuvo su puesto el año de la Cámara Secreta?! ¡¿Por qué no hizo nada para impedir que participara en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?! ¡Es el director de Hogwarts! ¡Los alumnos son su responsabilidad!

Harry caminaba muy enfadado de un lado a otro de su pequeña habitación en Privet Drive. La Piedra Filosofal, la Cámara de los Secretos, el no juicio a Sirius, el Torneo de los Tres Magos, la resurrección de Voldemort, Umbridge, la muerte de Sirius…

Al pensar en su padrino, la única figura paterna que había podido tener; su única, aunque corta posibilidad de salir del infierno de Privet Drive, la ira se esfumo, dejando únicamente tristeza y culpa a partes iguales.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza: _¿Qué le que quedaba en Inglaterra por lo que luchar? ¿Por qué tenía que sacrificarse por los demás cuando nadie lo hacía por el? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir las indicaciones de Dumbledore cuando estas estaban cubiertas por verdades a medias?_

Una pequeña parte de él, una mínima vocecita que luchaba por hacerse oír entre el mar de rabia y culpa de su cabeza, dijo: _Tienes a Ron, a Hermione, a Remus y los demás. Por ellos luchas._

Sin embargo, la rabia respondió implacable: _¡¿Luchar?! ¡¿Amigos?! ¡¿Qué amigos dejan de escribirte porque alguien que no tiene ni idea de lo que estoy pasando se lo prohíba?! ¡¿Qué amigo se tira de cabeza a un pozo de tristeza cuando sus mejores amigos han sido asesinados y su hijo, que es como un hijo para ti, te necesita!? ¡¿Qué amigo no es capaz de reconocer que conocía a tus padres y no te cuenta nada sobre ellos cuando esta claro que es lo que más anhelas?!_

Un par de lechuzas entraron por la ventana de la habitación de Harry, dejando caer ambas cartas. Hedwig, despierta y preocupada por su dueño y amigo, observo con sus grandes ojos de pájaro a las dos intrusas.

Harry se acercó a las lechuzas, pagó a la lechuza que le traía "El Profeta" y le desató la carta a la otra ave, que salió disparada en dirección desconocida. Dejando el periódico al lado, se tumbó en la cama con la rabia aún palpitando en las venas y abrió la carta.

_Estimado señor Potter,_

_Le comunicamos que la apertura y lectura de la Última Voluntad y Testamento de Sirius Orión Black está prevista para el día cuatro de agosto a las once y media de la mañana. Siguiendo los deseos expresados por el señor Black, requerimos su presencia en Gringotts el día señalado, tres horas antes de la lectura oficial. Si tiene alguna duda acerca de la misma o cualquier otro asunto referido a sus cuentas de Gringotts, no dude en ponerse en contacto con nosotros._

_Atentamente,_

_Hammerfall._

_Director del Departamento de Herencias y Traspasos Patrimoniales._

Cuatro de agosto. Eso era en dos días. Esta vez, Harry no se dejó llevar por la culpa, había hablado más de una vez de la herencia de los Black con Sirius. El antiguo Merodeador le había confesado más de una vez había conseguido nombrarle su heredero y que estaba dando pasos para que no tuviera que volver nunca más a Privet Drive. Cuando le había preguntado como lo iba a hacer, Sirius se limitó a mostrar su mejor sonrisa de merodeador y dijo:

—Ya lo descubrirás, cachorro.

Sabiendo que iba a ser imposible convencer a los Dursley de que le llevaran a Londres y, considerando que iba a ser igual de complicado poder coger el Autobús Noctambulo sin que los "vigilantes" que le había puesto la Orden se dieran cuenta, sacó un trozo de pergamino y escribió una respuesta a los duendes de Gringotts.

_Estimado Hammerfall,_

_He recibido la información acerca de la lectura del Testamento de Sirius Black y comunicó mi entera disposición a acudir a la misma. Sin embargo, y por motivos que escapan a mi control, me sería imposible acudir sin cierta ayuda por vuestra parte; a cambio, por supuesto, de la retribución económica correspondiente a los servicios que me prestéis. ¿Habría alguna posibilidad de resolver este inconveniente?_

_Esperando su respuesta,_

_Harry James Potter_

—Hedwig —dijo Harry enrollando el pergamino. La nívea lechuza le acercó la pata para que se la atara—. Esta carta es para Gringotts y necesito que llegue lo más rápido posible. ¿Crees que podrás? —la lechuza se envaró, abrió las alas ligeramente y le miró diciendo: "¿Eso es un reto, pequeño?" Harry se permitió sonreír por primera vez en varios días. El orgullo de Hedwig era la mejor arma que el joven mago podía utilizar en este momento.

Sin esperar respuesta, Hedwig salió por la ventana agitando las alas con frenesí, volando como una bala de cañón nevada en dirección al centro de Londres.

* * *

—Señor Potter —dijo una voz grave despertando al joven mago de su intranquila duermevela. Harry se inclinó sobre la cama poniéndose la mano como si fuera una visera para impedir que los rayos del sol le cegaran.

—¿Griphook? —intentó preguntar cuando vio al duende que estaba a los pies de su cama. Un pequeño vistazo le hizo darse cuenta que aquel duende no era Griphook. Este era ligeramente más alto y visiblemente más fuerte que Griphook. Sin embargo, el parecido facial era asombroso.

—No, señor Potter —dijo el duende con una sonrisa torcida—. Mi nombre es Hammerfall.

—Lo siento, señor Hammerfall —dijo Harry levantándose de la cama.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter —replicó Hammerfall mientras jugueteaba con una piedra blanca—. Griphook es mi hermano pequeño. Su confusión es comprensible.

—¿Recibió mi carta, señor Hammerfall?

—Así es, señor Potter. Además, debo decirle que más rápidamente de lo que esperaba. Me complace que se haya dado cuenta de la importancia del asunto que tenemos entre manos.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Harry intentando que no se notara su ansiedad.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter. Tenemos la solución ideal a su problema —dijo Hammerfall lanzándole la piedra blanca. Harry, con sus reflejos de buscador intactos, la cogió al vuelo y la examinó sin poder reprimir su curiosidad—. Eso, señor Potter, es una piedra enlazada. Es un invento de los duendes que permite transportar personas de un lugar a otro.

—Entonces, ¿es como un traslador?

—Si y no, señor Potter —respondió Hammerfall—. Las piedras enlazadas van por parejas y cuando se crean solo se puede viajar entre dos lugares determinados. Cuando se crea el enlace entre esos dos lugares, este ya es permanente. Además, al contrario que los trasladores, las piedras enlazadas pueden ser usadas un número indefinido de veces.

—Entonces… esta piedra… esta enlazada a…

—Ahora mismo, no esta enlazada a ningún sitio salvo a su pareja, que esta en Gringotts —interrumpió Hammerfall—. Tenemos que enlazarla a este lugar. Esta será la manera en la que podrá ir a Gringotts para la lectura del testamento de Sirius Black.

—¿Cuánto me va a costar esto, señor Hammerfall? —preguntó Harry más por curiosidad que por preocupación por su economía.

—Cincuenta y cinco galeones, señor Potter —respondió el duende inmediatamente—. Pero no se preocupe por el daño que le va a hacer este desembolso a su capacidad económica, señor Potter. Como escuché una vez que decía un mago que trabaja en nuestro banco: "Usted podría limpiarse el culo con cincuenta y cinco galeones cada día durante los próximos veinticinco años y estaría muy lejos de ser pobre."— Harry no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar una frase tan humana en la boca de un duende.

—Si me permite decírselo, señor Hammerfall, es usted un duende inusual.

—Me lo han dicho muchas veces, señor Potter. Digamos que me interesan mucho ciertos aspectos de otras culturas.

La sonrisa maliciosa que surgió en la cara del duende, provocó un cierto escalofrio en la columna del joven mago y le hizo recordar lo que le había dicho Sirius sobre los duendes en una de sus largas charlas.

— Harry, los duendes son tan diferentes entre ellos como lo son de los humanos. Nunca sabes con que tipo de duende te vas a encontrar. Trátalos siempre con deferencia y recuerda que valoran la honestidad y la sinceridad. Si los tratas como a iguales y no te metes en sus negocios, serán unos aliados muy valiosos. Aún no se conoce un duende corrupto… hecho del que no podemos presumir los seres humanos.

—¿Le parece adecuado que usemos este método, señor Potter? —preguntó Hammerfall. Harry afirmó con la cabeza—. Muy bien. Devuélvame la piedra si es tan amable.

El joven mago le tendió la piedra y vio con curiosidad como el duende pasaba su dedo por encima de la misma mientras decía unas palabras en un idioma que Harry supuso que era duendigonza. Una serie de líneas se grabaron en la superficie de la piedra y brillaron con una luz azulada antes de apagarse. Hammerfall le devolvió la piedra a Harry.

—Aquí tiene, señor Potter. La piedra está conjurada para activarse el día cuatro de agosto a las nueve y media de la mañana. Se iluminará de color azul, diez minutos antes de la hora; de verde, cinco minutos antes y de rojo, un minuto antes. Solo tiene que colocar su mano sobre la runa para activarla y ser trasladado a Gringotts. ¿Tiene alguna duda, señor Potter?

—Ninguna, señor Hammerfall —respondió Harry dejando la piedra sobre la mesa al lado de la jaula de Hedwig—. Le agradezco profundamente su ayuda.

—Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Potter —replicó Hammerfall—. ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, señor Potter?

—Por supuesto —respondió Harry sorprendido por la petición.

—Durante toda nuestra conversación, ha mostrado una inusitada educación y deferencia hacia los duendes, ¿quién le enseñó?

—Sirius —respondió el joven mago triste por el recuerdo de Canuto.

* * *

Harry estaba levantado desde las siete de la mañana. No sabía porqué pero estaba muy nervioso. Durante los dos días anteriores, estaba convencido que, cuando llegara el momento, iba a sentir demasiada culpa como para estar centrado en la lectura del testamento. Media hora antes ya estaba preparado para lo que pasara o eso creía. Como si fuera a ir a Hogwarts, había guardado todo en su baúl y llevaba la varita en la funda que le había regalado Tonks para Navidad y la capa de invisibilidad doblada en el bolsillo, por si acaso.

Sin poder aguantar la espera, colocó su mano sobre la runa inscrita en la piedra en cuanto la misma se iluminó con la luz azul que marcaba la cuenta atrás de diez minutos. El viaje con las piedras enlazadas era muy distinto a cualquier otro tipo de transporte mágico que el hubiera usado. En un momento, estaba viendo la pared descolorida de su habitación y, un parpadeo después, estaba contemplando a dos duendes muy serios, sentados en sendos sillones forrados de rojo sangre, detrás de una mesa de madera grabada con imágenes bélicas.

—Señor Potter, ha llegado antes de lo que le esperábamos —dijo el duende de la derecha que Harry reconoció como Hammerfall.

—Siento si les he importunado —dijo Harry recriminándose a si mismo por su nerviosismo.

—No se preocupe, señor Potter —replicó Hammerfall—Señor Potter, le presento a Ragnok, director de Gringotts.

Harry hizo una reverencia dirigida al duende que, al ver esta muestra de respeto, relajó el ceño.

—Veo que he hecho bien en hacerte caso, Hammerfall —dijo Ragnok. La voz del director era sorprendentemente clara y apenas se le notaba el acento que tenían todos los duendes cuando hablaban en ingles.

—Gracias por su confianza, señor Director —respondió el duende haciendo una inclinación de cabeza.

—Bien, señor Potter —comenzó Ragnok tomando la palabra—. Por expreso deseo del señor Sirius Orión Black esta usted aquí para escuchar antes que nadie su última voluntad y testamento. Como marca la legislación en estos casos, solo podrá escuchar la parte del testamento que afecte directamente a su persona. ¿Está de acuerdo con estas condiciones? —el joven mago afirmó con la cabeza.

Hammerfall extrajo un sobre lacrado de su bolsillo, pasó un dedo por encima y el lacre se rompió con un ligero brillo amarillo. Ragnok recibió el sobre de manos de su empleado y sacó un documento escrito con la apretada letra de Hocicos. Ragnok, tras beber de un cáliz dorado que estaba en la mesa, comenzó a leer.

_ÚLTIMA VOLUNTAD Y TESTAMENTO DE SIRIUS ORION BLACK_

_Yo, Sirius Orión Black, cabeza de la casa Black, en completo uso de mis facultades, dejo este documento como mi Última Voluntad y Testamento, haciendo nulo cualquier otro testamento anterior._

—Ahora hay una lista de beneficiarios —explicó Hammerfall mientras Ragnok leía en completo silencio.

—Su parte, señor Potter —comentó Ragnok.

_Finalmente, a Harry James Potter, le legó el número doce de Grimmauld Place, todas las cámaras y todas las propiedades, inversiones y fortuna de la familia Black. Así como le considero mi heredero y, por lo tanto, la cabeza de la casa Black ahora que estoy muerto. Cachorro, tengo un último regalo para ti. Habla con Ragnok acerca de una posible emancipación._

_Harry, ojalá hubiéramos podido compartir más tiempo juntos; ojalá hubiera podido cuidarte como prometí a Lily y enseñarte el camino del Merodeador como le prometí a James. Vive tu vida, Harry. Se feliz. Encuentra a alguien con quien compartir tu vida en este mundo. Haz caso a tu cabeza y, sobre todo, a tu corazón._

_Sirius Orión Black_

Ragnok y Hammerfall se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras veían como las lágrimas caían por el rostro del joven mago.

— Señor Potter —dijo Hammerfall—, sería mejor que habláramos sobre el deseo del señor Black de que usted consiga su emancipación.

Harry levantó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta. Respirando hondo un par de veces, afirmó con la cabeza.

—Dígame que es necesario para conseguirla, señor Hammerfall —pidió Harry.

—Muy bien, señor Potter —afirmó el duende—. Para que un mago pueda ser declarado mayor de edad antes de cumplir los diecisiete años debe cumplir algunos requisitos.

—¿Qué requisitos? —preguntó el adolescente.

—¿Me permite llamar a uno de nuestros abogados, señor Potter? —preguntó Ragnok—. Ni Hammerfall ni yo somos expertos en la materia y en este tipo de situaciones es mejor contar con ayuda profesional. –Harry dio su permiso con un leve movimiento de cuello.

Hammerfall salió del despacho andando todo lo rápido que le permitían sus cortas piernas. Mientras tanto, Harry se debatía consigo mismo.

—Veo su inquietud, señor Potter —apuntó Ragnok que lo observaba fijamente.

—Lo siento, señor Ragnok —respondió—. Es que tengo un par de peticiones en la cabeza pero no se si sería adecuado hacérselas. No quiero ofenderles.

—Hágalas, señor Potter. Ya consideraré si es preciso sentirme ofendido.

—Gracias, señor. Me gustaría saber si es posible obtener una copia del testamento y si habría alguna posibilidad de que, en la lectura oficial, no se mencionara la parte del testamento que habla sobre mi posible emancipación —pidió Harry. Ragnok sonrió levemente, mostrando un poco sus blancos dientes.

—Si, podrá llevarse una copia del testamento, señor Potter —explicó Ragnok—; pero después de su lectura completa y solo de las partes que hagan referencia a usted. Respecto a su segunda petición, seria posible si se acogiera a la claúsula de protección de clientes preferenciales de Gringotts.

—¿Qué implica esa claúsula?

—Debido a su extenso patrimonio y al tiempo que lleva su familia siendo cliente nuestro, puede acogerse a una ley del banco que permite que información… digamoslo asi "delicada"... no se haga publica, ¿le satisface?

—Si —se limitó a responder el joven mago.

Hammerfall regresó al despacho, acompañado de una mujer de unos cincuenta años, pelo castaño con algunas canas y porte aristocrático.

—Señor Potter, le presentó a una de nuestras mejores expertas en Derecho Mágico, la señora Michelle Morrison.

—Es un honor para mí, señora Morrison —dijo Harry inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

—No, por favor. El honor es todo mío, señor Potter —respondió la abogada mostrando una sonrisa deslumbrante.

—Llámeme Harry, por favor —pidió el joven mago algo agobiado con tanta formalidad. Sirius le había explicado que nunca se debía hablar a los duendes de tú, salvo que ellos te lo permitieran expresamente.

—Como desees —concedió la abogada.

—Tome asiento, señora Morrison. Por favor, explíquele al señor Potter cuales son los requisitos para una emancipación —dijo Ragnok.

Harry vio con admiración los elegantes y seguros movimientos de la abogada mientras hacía aparecer una silla y se sentaba en ella. Todo ello gritaba, o eso le parecía al joven, la eficiencia y profesionalidad de la mujer.

—Muy bien, Harry. Según la ley 489/1950, un mago menor de edad podrá obtener la emancipación legal y todas las obligaciones y derechos que conllevan este estado, siempre y cuando:

"_Tenga 16 años o haya realizado los exámenes correspondientes al T.I.M.O (Título Indispensable de Magia Ordinaria)"_

"_Además deberá cumplir uno o varios de los siguientes requisitos:_

Harry escuchó sin pestañear todos los requisitos que se debían cumplir para poder obtener tan ansiado estado legal.

—Espere un momento, señora Morrison —interrumpió Harry—. ¿Podría repetir el ultimo punto?

—Por supuesto, Harry —respondió la abogada.

"_8\. Si se demuestra indiscutiblemente que el solicitante de la emancipación ha sido maltratado física y/o psicológicamente por sus actuales padres o guardianes, sea por acción u omisión."_

Una sonrisa de esperanza y alegría surgió en el rostro del mago.

—Veo que has encontrado una posible solución —comento la abogada.

—¿Qué pruebas son necesarias para demostrar el maltrato? —preguntó Harry.

—En el caso de una petición de emancipación, es suficiente con recuerdos que demuestren inequívocamente los hechos o algún documento medico oficial —aclaró la abogada.

De repente, Harry se echó a reír, dejando sorprendidos a los tres adultos en el despacho. Los duendes demostraron un asombroso control emocional al no dejar que su sorpresa se mostrara en sus rostros.

—¿Tiene un pensadero, señora Morrison? —preguntó Harry— Porque si es así, puede que este sea el caso más fácil de su carrera.

* * *

—Con esto queda finalizada la lectura de la Última Voluntad y Testamento de Sirius Orión Black. Los beneficiarios de la misma pueden hablar conmigo en la sala adyacente para recibir su herencia. Buenos días —dijo Ragnok saliendo por la puerta de la sala de reuniones.

Dumbledore se acercó a Harry que había mantenido estoicamente la compostura durante la lectura del documento. Ni siquiera las presuntuosas e hirientes palabras de Draco Malfoy le habían afectado. La seguridad de ser mayor de edad era un bálsamo para su tristeza y un escudo ante las tonterías.

—Potter, más te vale que amplíes el permiso para entrar a la cámara que ha recibido mi madre a mi padre y a mí, o si no…

—¿Si no qué, Draco? —preguntó Harry harto de las amenazas del rubio—. Señora Malfoy, si tiene alguna petición que hacerme, puede hablar ahora —Narcissa miró largamente al mago frente a ella y, con una ligera inclinación de cabeza, cogió a Draco por el hombro y salió de la sala de reuniones, ignorando los gritos de incredulidad del adolescente.

—¡Guau! ¡Qué templanza, Harry! —exclamó Tonks que al ser la primera en hablar con Hammerfall ya había terminado de recibir su parte de la herencia—. Yo le hubiera puesto los tobillos en el cuello de un maleficio al idiota de mi sobrino.

—Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento? —pidió Dumbledore sonriendo cálidamente.

—Claro, profesor —respondió manteniendo un semblante más triste de lo que en realidad estaba.

Un plan se había forjado en su cabeza. Un plan que seguro que no le gustaría a nadie y que intentarían impedir por todos los medios. Sin embargo, las últimas palabras de Sirius se habían grabado muy dentro de su mente. Vive tu vida, le había aconsejado y más que cualquier cosa, eso es lo que iba a hacer.

Nada de Voldemort, nada de profecías, nada de peligros, nada de Dursleys, nada de secretos, nada de planes dentro de los planes, nada de soledad. Recuperar el control de su vida para vivirla como quisiera. Ahora que su emancipación era oficial según todas las leyes mágicas, ahora que el Ministerio no podía seguirle y, ahora que tenía la capacidad y los recursos para cortar todo lazo con su actual vida; no iba a dudar. Era el momento de tomar las riendas.

—Harry, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó Dumbledore.

—Mejor, poco a poco, pero mejor —respondió Harry sin mirar a los ojos del director de Hogwarts. No habría aprendido Oclumencia con Snape, pero si que tenía grabado a fuego lo que la Legeremancia podía hacer.

—Me alegro. Harry, tengo intención de llevarte a La Madriguera en los próximos días para que pases el resto del verano allí —le explicó el director.

—¿Cuándo exactamente? —preguntó Harry queriendo saber de cuanto tiempo disponía.

—En una semana —respondió el anciano profesor.

—Señor, ¿podría pedirle un favor? —inquirió.

—Claro, Harry. Si esta en mi mano hacerlo realidad, lo haré.

—¿Podría darme otra semana antes de ir a La Madriguera, por favor? —pidió Harry con voz triste— Después de todo… esto… creo que voy a necesitar un poco más de tiempo para mi.

—Harry, tu no tienes la culpa de la muerte de Sirius —replicó Dumbledore preocupado por lo que podía estar pasando por la cabeza del chico. Por desgracia para el, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pensando el niño-que-sobrevivió.

—Lo sé, profesor. Y estoy intentando eliminar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza; pero ahora, con todo esto de la herencia… Creo que necesitare un poco más de tiempo para poder estar en paz. No quiero ir a La Madriguera amargado por todo y molestar a Ron, a Hermione y a los Weasley y menos después de lo que ocurrió en el Departamento de Misterios. No sería justo para ellos.

Dumbledore sonrió al escuchar estas palabras. Parecía que el Harry que conocía seguía ahí. Ese Harry desinteresado que pensaba antes en los demás que en el mismo. Ese Harry en cuyo diccionario no aparecía la palabra egoísmo.

En los años subsiguientes, al revivir esta conversación en su pensadero, Dumbledore se admiraría muchas veces de cómo Harry le había engañado; e incluso, en una de las ocasiones, el propio Sombrero Seleccionador había comentado: "_Dumbledore, el chico es más Slytherin de lo que el mismo reconocería._"

—Por supuesto, Harry —concedió el poderoso mago—. Iré en tres semanas. Pero recuérdalo siempre: Sirius no murió por tu culpa. El te quería y no querría que te hundieras en la tristeza y la culpa.

—Lo sé, señor —respondió Harry dándose la vuelta.

* * *

—Bienvenido a Melbourne, señor Evans —dijo amablemente un enorme empleado de seguridad del aeropuerto mientras le devolvía su pasaporte.

—Gracias —respondió Harry suspirando aliviado.

Por fin, había escapado de Inglaterra, habían sido dos semanas y media muy estresantes. Continuos viajes de Gringotts a Privet Drive para confirmar su emancipación, para dejarlo todo en orden antes de emprender la mayor aventura: su vida.

Harry miró por enésima vez su pasaporte a nombre de James Evans. Aún le parecía ciertamente irónico que su primer documento oficial fuera bajo un nombre inventado. Sin embargo, lo consideraba bastante adecuado. Tanto el nombre como el apellido eran lo suficientemente común como para mantener el anonimato que tanto deseaba y, aún así, se sentía lo suficientemente conectado a él, como para no sentirse un extraño cuando fuera llamado así.

Se introdujo en el Duty Free del aeropuerto y compró una coca-cola. El hecho de abrir una deportiva cartera negra y sacar unos dólares australianos para pagar, le produjo una sensación de libertad que no había sentido antes. Comprar y pagar algo por sus propios medios, porque el lo había elegido… en realidad, era una pequeña e insignificante acción, pero le provocó un intenso sentimiento de control sobre si mismo.

¡Por fin, empezaba a tener dominio sobre su vida! ¡Por fin, empezaba a tomar sus propias decisiones! Terminándose la lata y tirándola con un giro de muñeca en una papelera, extrajo un papel de uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros y caminó hacia la salida del aeropuerto, donde una docena de taxistas esperaban pacientemente a los clientes bajo el sol del mediodía.

Harry se acercó al que estaba más cerca y golpeó un par de veces el hombro derecho con su dedo índice. Un hombre de estatura mediana y corto pelo negro se dio la vuelta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó al ver al chico frente de él, sonriendo con las manos en los bolsillos—. Perdóneme, señor. ¿Desea ir a algún sitio?

—Aquí, por favor —respondió Harry enseñándole la dirección escrita en la hoja de papel.

Martin, que era como se llamaba el taxista, no tardó ni treinta segundos en acabarse la botella de agua que estaba bebiendo y entrar en su taxi. Harry, que en un principio no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, no pudo evitar unirse a la conversación sobre música que Martin tenía con otro taxista a través de la centralita del coche. Por lo que pudo entender, la música era un tema de frecuente discusión entre los taxistas de Melbourne.

—Ha sido un placer viajar con usted, Martin —dijo Harry cuando el taxista paró el coche en la esquina de la calle a la que se refería la nota que le había dado Ragnok. El taxista no pudo evitar darle su número personal cuando vio los cincuenta dólares de propina que Harry le había dejado sobre el reposabrazos delantero.

Una semana después y algunos viajes más en el taxi de Martin, Harry se quitó sus gafas de sol y observó la que, a partir de ese momento, iba a ser su hogar. Era un bonito chalet de madera blanca a las afueras de Melbourne.

—Bonita casa que se ha comprado, señor Evans —dijo Martin desde el asiento del conductor de su coche.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames James, Martin? —preguntó Harry sin darse la vuelta. A pesar de que sabía la respuesta, le hacía bastante gracia el tono de voz con el que el taxista lo decía.

—¿Y cuantas veces se lo he explicado, señor Evans? —replicó Martin—. Mientras esté en mi coche, usted es un cliente y le trato como se merecen mis clientes.

—¿Quiere verla por dentro? —sugirió Harry dándose la vuelta.

—No, señor. Aún me queda trabajo por delante —contestó el taxista arrancando el coche y despidiéndose con un gesto de su mano.

—Adiós, Martin —gritó Harry—. Le llamare para quedar otro día.

Harry entró en su casa y investigó cada rincón de la misma con detenimiento, pensando en como iba a vivir aquí. Cuando decidió cual iba a ser su habitación, sacó algo gris y metálico del bolsillo derecho del pantalón y, con un toque de su varita, lo agrandó hasta dejar ver un baúl de tamaño natural.

—Si, aquí podría vivir —dijo Harry en voz alta tras colocar todas sus pertenencias en los lugares correspondientes.

* * *

**Harry - 19 años.**

Harry alzó la vista de la mesa que estaba pintando cuando escuchó el timbre de su puerta. Limpiándose la pintura de las manos con un giro de varita, se acercó a la puerta y miró por la mirilla.

—Buenos días, ¿es usted el señor Evans? —preguntó el hombre.

—Si, soy yo —respondió Harry observando con interés a aquel hombre trajeado.

—Aquí tiene la cita para recoger la documentación que le reconoce legalmente como ciudadano australiano —explicó entregándole un sobre de color amarillo pálido.

—Gracias —respondió Harry mirando con ilusión el sobre.

—Buenos días —Harry cerró la puerta, abrió el sobre y leyó la breve carta con la cita.

Era otro paso. El último paso. Había tenido que esperar cuatro años para conseguirlo y cortar su ultimo lazo con el Reino Unido. Podría haber acelerado bastante más el proceso con la ayuda de los duendes de Gringotts en Australia pero Hammerfall le había aconsejado reducir al máximo el contacto con el mundo mágico. No es que fuera un sacrificio demasiado grande. Solo iba a la parte mágica de Melbourne cuando necesitaba renovar los ingredientes para sus pociones o para la revisión anual de su varita.

Dejando la carta encima de la mesa del salón, regresó al trabajo que había dejado pendiente. ¿Qué pensaría el mundo mágico si descubriera que el niño-que-sobrevivió trabajaba en una carpintería? Harry no pudo evitar reírse al pensar en la cara que pondrían Molly o Dumbledore si lo supieran. Cogiendo la brocha y mojándola en el bote de pintura negra, recordó como había llegado a conseguir el trabajo.

Había sido Martin, su primer amigo en el país, quien le había ofrecido esta oportunidad. Su hermano era dueño de una pequeña cadena de carpinterías y andaba buscando aprendices. Martin no tardó en presentarle a Christopher.

Este no dudó en tomar bajo su ala al joven mago. Cuando vio la delicadeza y la precisión con las que el chico manejaba unas herramientas que, le había confesado que no conocía, supo que tenía en sus manos un diamante en bruto. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry agradeció algo a Snape. El elaborar pociones bajo la presión del jefe de la casa Slytherin, había hecho que Harry desarrollara la fineza necesaria para trabajar con la madera. Tampoco hizo daño un ligero hechizo de compulsión hacia el jefe mientras estaba de prueba.

—¡Ya está! —exclamó al ver finalizada su obra. La mesa de madera negra brillaba de tal manera que nadie que la viera podría afirmar que era de segunda mano.

De todos los trabajos que hacía en la carpintería, pintar era su favorito. No sabía porqué pero el olor de la pintura, tantos colores para elegir y con los que experimentar y, sobre todo, la satisfacción de ver el resultado, le hacían sentirse bien. En alguna de las ocasiones, Christopher había jurado que lo que hacía James con los pinceles era cosa de magia. Siempre que surgía ese comentario, el joven mago no podía evitar sonreír irónicamente.

La ironía era, que el peor de todos sus trabajos, ese que había hecho surgir un gesto de decepción en el rostro de su maestro, había sido realizado mediante métodos mágicos. El único trabajo que había pintado con magia había decepcionado a Christopher. En un principio, Harry no había entendido porqué; pero, tiempo después, descubrió que Christopher tenía razón. No había punto de comparación. La pintura mágica era perfecta técnicamente, pero no tenía alma, no había pasión. No era artística.

* * *

**Harry - 20 años.**

Harry sacó la cabeza fuera del agua y sonriendo por su inutilidad, se giró para buscar su tabla de surf. El joven mago había estado practicando el deporte casi diariamente desde que había conseguido la nacionalidad australiana; pero le costaba un montón aprender.

Nadie diría que el buscador más joven de la última centuria, alguien que era capaz de encontrar una diminuta bola dorada mientras esquivaba balas de cañón, volando a más de doscientos kilómetros por ahora; era incapaz de mantenerse sobre una tabla de surf más de dos minutos.

—¿Esto es tuyo? —preguntó una voz femenina. Harry dejó de buscar en el agua y se dio la vuelta.

—¡Oh! —exclamó el joven mago al ver su tabla de surf en las manos de una joven— Si, es mi tabla. Muchas gracias.

—De nada —respondió la chica mostrando una media sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y enfrentarse a las olas con su propia tabla.

Harry se quedó admirando durante unos segundos como la chica cabalgaba sobre las olas coronadas de espuma y, sintiendo cierta envidia por su técnica, volvió a enfrentarse a su falta de equilibrio.

Dos horas después, cuando vio que sus manos estaban tan arrugadas como una pasa, se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de que saliera del agua. Dejando la tabla sobre la arena, se tumbó en su toalla, se puso las gafas de sol y cerró los ojos, dejando que el sol le secara.

De repente, notó que algo le quitaba la luz. Abrió los ojos perezosamente y vio a la chica que le había devuelto la tabla de surf mirándole desde arriba. Harry, aprovechando la cobertura que le daban sus gafas del sol, la analizó detenidamente de arriba abajo.

Si no recordaba mal las enseñanzas de Trish, la hija de Martin, el pelo de la chica era rubio sucio. El joven mago supuso que lo llevaba recogido en una coleta para evitar que la molestara cuando cabalgaba entre las olas. Bajando la mirada, se encontró con unos ojos color café que, a pesar de estar algo separados, eran indudablemente bellos. Una nariz algo puntiaguda y unos finos labios ligeramente agrietados completaban el rostro.

Descendiendo aún más, Harry pudo observar un tonificado cuerpo bronceado a causa, seguramente, de largas sesiones de surf. Llevaba un bonito e indudablemente favorecedor bikini de rayas blancas y rojas. Unas largas y torneadas piernas acababan en unos pies con las uñas pintadas de un vivo color verde.

—¿Te gusta la vista? —preguntó la chica sonriendo. Harry se incorporó rápidamente con la cara enrojecida por la vergüenza.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Harry quitándose la gafas de sol pero sin alzar la vista.

—Levanta la vista —dijo la chica poniéndole un dedo bajo la barbilla—. Tienes un ojos muy bonitos y no has hecho nada malo como para tener que ocultarlos.

Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no abrir la boca sorprendido. Llevaba cuatro años en Australia y aún se seguía sorprendido de la actitud tan abierta de las chicas australianas a la hora de interactuar con los chicos. Algunas veces había hablado de ello con Trish y se había dado cuenta de que su manera de comportarse con el otro sexo estaba muy influenciada por lo que había escuchado de los Dursley y por sus experiencias con las chicas en Hogwarts.

—Hola. Me llamo James —se presentó Harry intentando superar cuanto antes la vergüenza.

—Encantada, James —respondió la chica—. Te he visto surfeando… bueno, más bien, intentándolo —Harry no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar la risa de la chica. Era alegre y al joven mago le evocaba a la libertad. Era un risa sin ataduras, la risa de alguien que nunca ha sido manejada, que había tenido una infancia normal… la infancia que Harry siempre había deseado.

—Si, bueno —dijo Harry llevándose la mano a la nuca—, no soy capaz de mantenerme en pie.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —ofreció la chica. Harry se levantó y cogió su tabla de surf.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió sonriente—. Total, peor no lo puedo hacer.

—Por cierto, llámame Amy.

* * *

Phoebe aplaudió y silbó junto a sus amigos al ver como Amy se abalanzaba sobre James y lo besaba en la boca, liberando toda la tensión que llevaba acumulándose entre ellos desde hacia un par de meses.

—¡Bravo, James! —exclamó Thomas al lado suya. Harry y Amy salieron del agua y caminaron cogidos de la mano hasta llegar donde estaba el resto del grupo.

—Ya era hora, ¿no? —dijo Trish sonriendo—. Habéis tardado un mes más de lo normal en reconocer lo vuestro.

—No todo el mundo tiene tanta prisa como tú, Trish —replicó Amy haciendo referencia a su relación con el propio Thomas.

—¿De qué estas más orgulloso, James? ¿De haber conseguido surfear un tubo o de haber pescado a Amy? —preguntó Thomas intentando ayudar a su novia.

—No voy a caer en esa trampa, Thomas. No pienso responder a esa pregunta. -contestó Harry mirando inmediatamente a su novia. Unos segundos después, Trish estaba literalmente doblada sobre si misma de la risa al ver la cara de miedo con la que James había mirado a su amiga.

* * *

**Harry - 22 años.**

Harry no podía evitar estar nervioso y muy asustado. En realidad, nunca antes había estado tan asustado. Ni las pruebas de la Piedra Filosofal, ni Voldemort, ni el basilisco, ni el recuerdo de Tom Riddle, ni los dementores, ni el dragón, ni las batallas en el cementerio o el Departamento de Misterios… ni siquiera cuando Amy le presentó a sus padres y tuvo que aguantar estoicamente las amenazas de su padre (cazador para más señas) si se le ocurría hacer daño a su niña. Nada. Nunca había sentido tal miedo.

Hoy era el día. Hoy era el día en el que iba a revelarle a Amy todo su pasado. No le preocupaba su reacción cuando descubriera que existía la magia. Lo que le asustaba hasta el punto de querer esconderse bajo tierra y no volver a salir, era la reacción de la chica al conocer su verdadera identidad. ¿Cómo reaccionaria al descubrir que el chico que amaba tenía otro nombre? ¿Qué pensaría cuando le contara su huida de Reino Unido? ¿Pensaría que era un cobarde o que había luchado por tener una vida propia?

* * *

Se había ido. Amy había regresado a casa de sus padres. Harry estaba hundido. No había dicho nada. No había reaccionado. Su cara se había transformado en una máscara que no dejaba entrever que sentía. Ni siquiera se había llevado su ropa. Sencillamente le había dicho que se volvía a casa de sus padres y que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No sabía si le odiaba por haber huido, no sabía si solo estaba impactada por la revelación de que la magia era real. Harry no tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de trabajar, no tenía ganas de salir, no tenía ganas ni de llorar. Estaba vacío, muerto en vida.

—¿Qué te pasa, James? —preguntó Christopher a su aprendiz más destacado.

—Nada, jefe —respondió el joven mago sin ganas mientras trazaba una línea recta con un lápiz sobre un listón de madera.

Christopher observó como trabajaba James y las fotos de sus últimos trabajos. Esta era una costumbre que había heredado de su maestro y que había aplicado en sus carpinterías. Tener una foto de cada trabajo que hacía. Así, los trabajos buenos se podían usar como acicate para intentar alcanzar ese nivel una vez más; y los malos como un recordatorio de que errores no se debían repetir.

James seguía manteniendo la misma calidad en todo lo que hacía pero había perdido la magia. Sus trabajos eran impecables técnicamente pero carecían de la pasión, de la imaginación, de la belleza que hasta hace un par de semanas poseía. Algo había cambiado y no solo se notaba en sus trabajos. También había cambiado su carácter. Era innegable que James no era el hombre más abierto y extrovertido del mundo y que siempre tenía ese aire de cargar el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, pero nunca dejaba de sonreír; como si esa sensación de responsabilidad y su quietud y discreción solo fueran los adornos de la gran tarta que era su felicidad.

Ahora, esa tarta había sido devorada por la tristeza. Seguía siendo amable con todo el mundo y sonreía a los clientes cuando le tocaba atenderlos, pero cualquiera que le mirara a los ojos podía comprender que era una sonrisa vacía, solo fachada, sin nada detrás.

—James, ¿puedes venir a mi despacho? —pidió Christopher dirigiéndose al mismo. Un par de minutos después, James apareció por ahí, sacudiéndose las últimas virutas de madera de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué desea, jefe?

—Siéntate, James —dijo ofreciéndole una silla—. Sé que eres muy celoso de tu vida privada y lo respeto —comenzó—; pero se que te pasa algo y es mi responsabilidad como jefe estar al tanto de lo que les sucede a mis empleados.

—¿He hecho algo mal, jefe? —preguntó Harry preocupado por si la había fastidiado en el trabajo. No es que necesitara el dinero, con lo que tenía en Gringotts podía vivir varias vidas sin mayor problema; pero perder el puesto, seria el ultimo clavo en su ataúd. Amaba su trabajo.

—No, James —dijo Christopher negando con la cabeza—. Tu trabajo sigue siendo impecable. Sobre eso, no tengo ninguna queja. Sin embargo, hecho de menos al chico alegre y vital que trabajaba conmigo. Todos en la carpintería lo echamos de menos. Así que dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Harry se inclinó hacia atrás, impactado por el cariño que desprendían las palabras de Christopher. La ironía no se le escapó. Si Dumbledore le hubiera hablado alguna vez así, si se hubiera preocupado alguna vez por el de esa manera, nunca habría tomado la decisión de marcharse de Reino Unido.

Desde que era pequeño, había echado mucho de menos una figura masculina a la que acudir y en la que confiar en los peores momentos. Durante un tiempo, Dumbledore fue esa referencia, pero no duró demasiado; Sirius podía haber sido... pero Harry dudaba que pudiera encajar en ese papel. Su padrino le quería con locura, pero... Ahora se daba cuenta de que Christopher cumplía perfectamente con ese rol.

—¿Sabes lo de mi relación con Amy? —preguntó.

—Si, claro. Trish me lo ha comentado alguna vez —respondió—. ¿No me digas que habéis roto?

—Si… no —respondió dubitativo—, la verdad es que no lo sé.

—Si no es indiscreción, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Tuve una conversación con ella donde la conté ciertas cosas de mi pasado —explicó brevemente Harry sabiendo que no podía ir más allá—. Ella se fue de casa. Me dijo que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y que regresaba a casa de sus padres. Simplemente, se fue.

—¿Te gritó? ¿Te echó en cara algo? —preguntó Christopher intentando vislumbrar que había podido ocurrir.

—No. Nada. No dijo nada salvo que se iba. No me ha llamado. No me ha escrito. No ha intentado ponerse en contacto conmigo. Nada. Ni siquiera ha recogido sus cosas de casa. Todo sigue allí, tal y como ella lo dejó.

—¿Se lo has comentado a Trish? —sugirió— Sabes que ella y Amy son prácticamente hermanas —Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No quería descentrarla —explicó—. Está muy estresada con sus exámenes de la universidad y no podría soportar que, por mi culpa, no pudiera aprobar sus estudios este año.

—Entiendo —contestó Christopher.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, jefe? —el maestro carpintero giró su silla y se quedó mirando el cuadro que decoraba su oficina. Era una pintura de la bahía de Sídney donde los rayos rojos del sol del atardecer se reflejaban en el agua y creaban extrañas luces en la superficie del edificio de la opera de la ciudad.

—James, yo no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte —admitió girando su silla una vez más—. Ya soy mayor y he olvidado lo que es el amor juvenil. Además, soy el soltero por excelencia de Melbourne. Mi campo de conocimiento es el del ligue —dijo guiñándole un ojo. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír levemente— y mi único amor de verdad es la madera. Sin embargo, creo que puedo decirte que dudo mucho que Amy esté enfadada contigo. Simplemente, está impactada por lo que le contaste. No se que fue, pero la afectó bastante y la hizo sentirse insegura. Por eso, volvió a casa de sus padres; regresó a un sitio conocido para ella, un sitio donde podía volver a reconectar con ella misma y desde donde analizar con calma todo lo que implica tu revelación. Además, si ya no te quisiera, hubiera recogido todas sus cosas y esas siguen en tu casa, ¿verdad? —Harry afirmó con la cabeza. Amy era una persona muy apegada a sus pertenencias.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Mi consejo es que esperes un poco más. Solo llevas separado de ella dos semanas. Dale tiempo a Amy. Estoy seguro que te quiere y que, tarde o temprano, volverá.

—Gracias, jefe. Gracias por todo —respondió Harry verdaderamente agradecido por todo lo que Christopher había hecho por él desde que llegó a Australia.

—No es nada, James. Eso si, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Dime, jefe.

—Bueno, ahora son dos. Uno, intenta sonreír un poco cuando estés trabajando en el taller. Dos, y esto es casi una orden, no me llames jefe cuando hablemos entre nosotros. Déjalo para el taller y la tienda.

* * *

La tarde se estaba haciendo muy larga en la tienda. Apenas venían clientes y los turnos de taller ya estaban todos ocupados. Duane suspiró aburrida y cerró los ojos un momento, deseando que, cuando los abriera, hubieran pasado las dos horas que quedaban para cerrar la tienda y poder irse a casa. Anhelaba con ansia un baño fresquito. La campanita que indicaba que alguien había entrado en la tienda, despertó a Duane de su ensoñación.

Una chica joven, que apenas llegaría a los veinticinco años, se dirigía directamente hacia el mostrador que ella ocupaba. Duane pudo comprobar, por como le temblaban las manos, que la chica estaba muy nerviosa.

—Bienvenida —saludó amablemente—, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Venía buscando a alguien —respondió la chica fijando sus ojos color café en la puerta que comunicaba la tienda con el taller.

—Si me dice su nombre, puedo mirar si esta en el taller —se ofreció Duane.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita…

—Llámame Duane —replicó sonriente.

—Amy —dijo la chica.

—Dime Amy, ¿a quien buscas?

—James.

—Creo que esta en el taller. Voy a buscarlo.

Duane caminó por el pasillo que conectaba la tienda con el taller, despertándose según iba escuchando los sonidos de actividad que venían del taller. Salvo Mark, todos los empleados de la carpintería (incluyendo al jefe), preferían trabajar en el taller que en la tienda. Duane encontró a James terminando de pintar una silla de exteriores. Admirando el trabajo del joven, se permitió sorprenderse una vez más de la habilidad para pintar que tenía James. Ni siquiera el maestro lo hacía mejor que él.

—Hola, Duane —el saludo del joven sacó de su admiración contemplativa a la mujer—. ¿Quieres que te sustituya en la tienda?

—Hola, James. A pesar de que te estaría enormemente agradecida, no vengo por eso. Además, el jefe se dio cuenta de que Mark y yo nos cambiamos mucho los turnos y ahora no nos quita ojo —James sonrió al recordar el intento de bronca fallido de Christopher. Duane le recordaba tanto a el mismo cuando era aprendiz que no había podido gritarles como requería la ocasión.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces?

—Alguien pregunta por ti en la tienda —James arrugó el ceño intentando recordar algún cliente que hubiera tenido dudas sobre que comprar.

—¿Quién es?

— Dice que se llama Amy —Duane se intranquilizó al ver como el gesto calmado en el rostro de James se transformaba en una mascara de dolor y tristeza—. ¿Qué ocurre, James? —preguntó preocupada por su compañero.

—Nada, Duane —replicó Harry intentando levantar su estado de ánimo.

—¡Duane! –exclamó una voz potente. La susodicha se giró y vio el gesto serio de Christopher, que estaba apoyado en la puerta del taller.

—Lo siento, jefe. Solo venia a entregarle un mensaje a James —se disculpó la mujer dirigiéndose hacia la tienda. Christopher se interpuso en su camino y puso su madre izquierda sobre el hombro derecho de la chica.

—Lo sé, Duane. Lo he escuchado todo. Tomate un descanso. Ya me encargo yo de todo —Duane frunció el ceño intrigada, pero la mirada seria de su jefe le indico que no era sabio ni adecuado preguntar. Christopher se giró en dirección a James—. James, ya has terminado tu turno por hoy y no quiero verte por aquí hasta el lunes, ¿ha quedado claro?

—Pero jefe, eso son cuatro días de vacaciones. Ninguno de mis compañeros ha tenido tantos días de vacaciones seguidos en una semana.

—No me vas a hacer cambiar de idea —replicó—. Además, si alguno viene quejándose, le enseñare todas las horas extras que has hecho en estas tres últimas semanas. Ahora, sal ahí, coge a Amy, llévatela a dar un paseo, llévatela a casa, llévatela a donde quieras o a donde quiera ella y hablad todo lo que necesitéis, ¿he sido suficientemente claro?

—Pero jefe…

—He dicho que si he sido suficientemente claro.

Harry, viendo que no había forma de convencer a su jefe de lo contrario, le agradeció todo lo que estaba haciendo por él una vez más, se despidió y, tras recoger todas sus cosas, salió a la tienda.

Allí estaba ella. Seguía tan guapa como la recordaba. Harry sabía que era un pensamiento absurdo ya que solo habían pasado tres semanas, pero se le habían hecho interminables. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver que traía puesta la camiseta amarilla que tanto le gustaba.

—Hola —saludó Amy con los nervios a punto de estallar—. ¿Te estoy molestando?

—Nunca, Amy —contestó James inconscientemente. _¡Por Merlín! ¡Cuánto la echaba de menos!, pensó._

—¿De verdad que no vas a tener problemas con tu jefe por mi culpa?

—No —respondió James reafirmando con un gesto de su cabeza—. En realidad, me ha dado cuatro día libres. Dice que tengo acumuladas muchas horas extras y que no me quiere ver hasta el lunes.

—Bien… entonces… ¿podemos dar un paseo? —sugirió.

—Claro que sí.

* * *

Harry y Amy se tumbaron en una colina cubierta por la hierba. Durante el paseo no habían dicho ninguna palabra. Sencillamente, se habían limitado a disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Justo al final, y para sorpresa de Harry, Amy entrelazó su mano derecha con la izquierda del joven mago.

—¿Cómo quieres que te llame? —preguntó Amy de repente mirando al cielo—. ¿James o Harry?

—Como tu quieras, Amy —respondió el chico—. Pero prefiero James, Harry me recuerda mucho a todo lo que deje atrás.

—Bien –concluyó Amy.

Un incomodo silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Ninguno de los dos quería tomar la iniciativa. Al final fue Harry quien, haciendo gala de la valentía que se le suponía a un Gryffindor como él, comenzó a hablar.

—Amy, lo siento mucho. Siento haberte mentido durante todo este tiempo. No diré que no tenía elección; al menos, acerca de mi verdadero nombre. Podía habértelo dicho, pero tenía miedo. Temía que alguien se enterara y me obligaran a volver a Inglaterra. No quería perder la libertad que tanto me había costado conseguir —Harry miró a la chica que amaba y se sorprendió al ver una lágrima bajando por su mejilla.

—¿De verdad? ¿De verdad te hubieran obligado a regresar allí? —preguntó incrédula.

—No conoces como es el mundo mágico. La libertad que tenéis los muggles en vuestro mundo es un tesoro.

—¿Muggles? —preguntó Amy extrañada.

—Es el nombre que le dan los magos a aquellos que no tienen magia —explicó—. Solo es una etiqueta.

—Entonces, tu no eres un muggle —apuntó.

—Técnicamente, no. Pero si algunos de los magos que conocí en Inglaterra me hubiera estado observando durante los últimos años, me considerarían algo peor que un muggle. Sería un traidor. Y no me importaría. Gratamente me convertiría en un muggle, si eso implicara seguir viviendo mi vida como yo quisiera y estar a tu lado.

Amy se inclinó y miró fijamente a James, que había decidido que sería su nombre. No se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. James acababa de decir que renunciaría a su magia, al don con el que había nacido, a algo que le permitía hacer cosas increíbles y maravillosas, a cambio de poder seguir los dictados de su corazón y de estar con ella.

—¿De verdad harías ese sacrificio? —preguntó Amy tumbándose más cerca de James.

—Sin duda —respondió inmediatamente.

—No me has contado toda tu vida, ¿verdad? —preguntó Amy mostrando una clarividencia sorprendente.

—No, Amy. No te lo he contado todo. Si lo hubiera hecho, no creo que hubieras querido volver a hablarme.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque verías que el peligro me sigue y siempre termina haciendo daño a las personas que quiero.

—¡No hubiera pensado eso! —replicó con una seguridad aplastante—. Se que nunca me harías daño.

—Espera a escucharlas y luego me cuentas —dijo Harry amargamente.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me lo vas a contar? —inquirió la chica colocándose su melena rubia.

—Si es lo que hace falta para que vuelvas conmigo, lo haré —aseguró Harry sabiendo que acaba de mostrar su mejor jugada. Si a pesar de esta demostración de confianza, Amy no quería volver con él; su relación estaría rota irremediablemente. Cerró los ojos, esperando la condena.

De repente, notó su mano acariciándole la mejilla y el cuerpo de ella junto al suyo. Abrió los ojos y vio que Amy había colocado el brazo izquierdo alrededor de su estómago y había apoyado su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el pecho. Fijó su mirada en aquellos ojos café que brillaban con luz propia cuando Amy estaba feliz y vio tanto cariño en ellos que se quedo sin respiración durante unos segundos.

—No será necesario, James —escuchar su nombre adquirido en su voz le hizo sentirse vivo de nuevo—. No te imaginas lo que te he echado de menos estas tres semanas.

Amy le besó y Harry volvió a sentirse completo una vez mas.

* * *

**Harry - 24 años.**

Dos años habían pasado desde aquel día. Dos años en los que la relación entre Harry y Amy se había reforzado día a día hasta ser tan firme e resistente como los cimientos de Hogwarts. El ya lejano chico tenía ahora veinticuatro años y acababa de terminar el sexto y último año de sus estudios mágicos en Australia. Había acudido a una pequeña escuela mágica para adultos en el centro de Melbourne junto a otros veinte magos y brujas; eso sí, bajo su nombre muggle. Nombre con el que cada vez se sentía más identificado. En más de una ocasión se había sorprendido pensando en si mismo como James Evans, en vez de cómo Harry Potter.

A diferencia de Inglaterra, las escuelas mágicas en Australia tenían la misma organización que sus equivalentes muggles. El horario era de lunes a viernes de ocho y media de la mañana a dos y media de la tarde con un descanso de media hora de once y media a doce. Eso le permitía pasar toda la tarde con Amy, que también tenía horario de mañana en la universidad donde estudiaba Economía.

La adaptación de Amy a todo lo relacionado con el mundo mágico había sido increíble. Hasta el propio Harry, que era quien mejor la conocía, se había sorprendido de ello. Los duendes de Gringotts, que si en algo eran buenos, eran en reconocer las capacidades de la gente, no tardaron en ofrecer a Amy un puesto de trabajo en el banco mágico cuando acabara su master. Habían escuchado referencias acerca de los buenos réditos que habían dado las pruebas piloto de aceptación de muggles expertos en economía de los duendes de Gringotts de los países donde se había aplicado este método y no querían ser los últimos en subirse al carro. La enorme fortuna que poseía Harry en el Gringotts australiano ayudó bastante a que Amy consiguiera esa oportunidad.

Una de las cosas que más gracia le había hecho a Amy acerca del pasado de su novio era el porqué había comenzado a hacer surf. Harry le confesó que su interés por este deporte, se debió, inicialmente, a que echaba de menos la adrenalina que le aportaba el quidditch.

El resto de su pasado no le había hecho tanta gracia. Harry no había visto a Amy tan enfadada como cuando le contó lo que había tenido que sufrir durante sus años con los Dursley. La ira de Amy era tan intensa que Harry hubiera jurado que, en cualquier momento, iba a liberar magia involuntaria.

—¡James, están llamando a la puerta! —exclamó Amy desde su despacho, rodeada de folios y pergaminos a partes iguales.

Harry hizo levitar con un golpe de varita los tablones de contrachapado con los que estaba trabajando y los dejó caer suavemente al lado de sus herramientas. Caminando parsimoniosamente, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. La imagen que se encontró allí le hizo retroceder varios pasos.

Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Albus Dumbledore estaban de pie, al otro lado de la puerta. Todos iban vestidos con ropa muggle y no destacaban nada, salvo por la larga barba plateada de Dumbledore.

—¿Quién era, James? —preguntó Amy bajando por la escalera.

La chica detuvo su avance en seco y se quedó parada en el segundo escalón cuando vio las cuatro personas que esperaban de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su casa. Los reconoció inmediatamente. Harry le había contado en varias ocasiones todas sus aventuras en Hogwarts y aquellas cuatro personas eran las que más se repetían. Algunas como Hermione y Ron, positivamente; otras como Lupin, neutralmente y otras como Dumbledore, negativamente.

—Amy, te presento a Remus Lupin, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Albus Dumbledore —dijo Harry intentando mantener la compostura.

—Los conozco, James —respondió la chica cogiéndole de la cintura—. Me has hablado muchas veces de ellos. Lo que quiero saber es que hacen aquí —preguntó frunciendo el ceño y dejando muy claro a los cuatro visitantes que su presencia no era bien recibida.

Ron y Hermione se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos de lo que estaban presenciando; Dumbledore mantenía lo que Harry había denominado su rostro "aquí nunca pasa nada" y la cara de Remus era la viva imagen de la duda.

—Creo que sería mejor que pasemos dentro, Harry —comentó Dumbledore con delicadeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo —replicó Amy—. Remus, Hermione, Ron pasad al salón y poneros cómodos. Señor Dumbledore, tengo que pedirle que se marche.

Las tres personas que habían sido invitadas a entrar se pararon a mitad de su camino y se giraron para mirar a Dumbledore, que no había perdido la sonrisa pero cuyos ojos brillaban, mostrando cierta sorpresa.

—Pero Harry… —intento protestar Hermione antes de ser callada por Remus con un ligero gesto de la mano.

—Señorita Granger, no se como será en Inglaterra, pero esta es mi casa y yo decido a quien le doy permiso para entrar —replicó Amy fríamente.

—¡Eh! —se quejó Harry fingidamente intentando calmar los ánimos— Esta casa la pague yo; así que, técnicamente, la casa es mía.

—Tu calla —replicó Amy guiñándole un ojo.

—No se preocupe, señora Weasley —dijo Dumbledore en un tono sosegado—. Como bien ha dicho… —el anciano mago se giró hacia la chica rubia, preguntando con la mirada su nombre.

—Llámeme Amy.

—Muy bien. Como bien ha dicho Amy, esta es su casa y tiene derecho a admitir y rechazar a los visitantes a su gusto. Como yo soy un invitado no deseado, es mejor que me marche —dijo Dumbledore—. Me alegro de haberte visto, Harry. Es un bálsamo para mi corazón ver que estás sano y que has encontrado a alguien que te quiere —con estas últimas palabras, Dumbledore pasó su mirada a lo largo de la calle y se desapareció.

Tras unos instantes de incómodo silencio, Amy señaló el salón y acompañó a los tres invitados, dejando a Harry en la puerta, mirando el lugar donde se había desaparecido el anciano mago. Así le encontró Amy, unos minutos después.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó la chica besándole en la mejilla.

—Si… solo… un poco… desconcertado —admitió Harry sin saber que decir.

—Me lo puedo imaginar —dijo Amy—. No debe ser fácil encontrarse al pasado llamando a la puerta. Si quieres podemos dejar esta reunión para otro día.

—No —dijo negando con la cabeza—. Prefiero saber cuanto antes a que han venido.

—No crees que sea una visita social, ¿verdad?

—Me sorprendería si lo fuera —reconoció—. En mi última visita a la parte mágica de Melbourne no escuché ninguna noticia sobre la muerte de Voldemort. Supongo que estarán aquí por algo acerca de la guerra.

—¿Nunca te van a dejar tranquilo? —preguntó controlando su volumen.

—Lo dudo. Ya sabes, lo de la profecía y esas cosas —contestó amargamente—. ¿Vamos allá? —dijo Harry ofreciéndole la mano. Amy sonrió, entrelazó su mano en la suya y le besó.

—Pase lo que pase estaré siempre contigo. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Harry la devolvió el beso y apoyó su frente en la de ella.

—Lo sé.

Hermione Weasley observaba con detenimiento el salón en el que se encontraba. Nada de lo que se veía allí, podía indicar que en aquella casa viviera un mago. Absolutamente todo era muggle. Desde las fotos sin movimiento, pasando por la cantidad de aparatos electrónicos hasta la ausencia de un tarro de polvos flu junto a la chimenea. Todo gritaba la inexistencia del mundo mágico entre esas cuatro paredes.

Ron Weasley se sentía ciertamente incómodo ante la situación. Estaba feliz de haber encontrado a su amigo pero la situación le desconcertaba. No se esperaba que Harry estuviera viviendo en un sitio tan lejano, ni que tuviera novia y mucho menos que su vida estuviera tan alejada del mundo mágico al que pertenecía.

Remus Lupin sonrió amargamente cuando vio entrar al muchacho que quería como si fuera su hijo agarrado de la mano de una chica que era, indudablemente, su novia. Como si esa imagen fuera una revelación, en aquel momento supo que su visita seria infructuosa. Harry o James, como le había llamado Amy, no abandonaría esta vida para involucrarse en una guerra para salvar un mundo que le había dado la espalda tantas veces. Había sido todo un impacto ver al hijo de James y Lily hecho un hombre. No pudo evitar reír internamente al comprobar que Cornamenta hubiera ganado la apuesta que hicieron ellos dos y Sirius, nada más cumplir Harry su primer año. Tenía razón. Harry siempre sería una mezcla de James y Lily pero acertó cuando predijo que terminaría pareciéndose más a Lily que a él.

—Remus, Hermione, Ron os presento a Amy. Mi amiga, mi compañera y mi novia.

—¡Que sorpresa, tío! —exclamó Ron— Con lo perdido que estabas cuando saliste con Cho y mírate ahora.

—A ti puedo decirte lo mismo, Ron —comentó Harry intentando mantener el buen humor tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Ya llegaría el momento de ponerse serio—. Por fin te declaraste a Hermione —el pelirrojo y la morena abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —preguntó Hermione mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Dumbledore te ha llamado señora Weasley, Hermione —respondió Harry—, y no veo que Molly este con nosotros.

—Además, lleváis anillos a juego —apunto Amy señalando alternativamente las manos izquierda de los dos jóvenes.

—¿Y tu qué, Remus? —preguntó Harry recordando alguna de las conversaciones que había escuchado en Grimmauld Place— ¿Has abierto los ojos y has aceptado a Tonks? —ahora fue la mandíbula del hombre lobo la que perdió su fuerza.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó el afectado.

—Ni te imaginas las cosas que uno puede llegar a oír con las orejas extensibles de los gemelos —respondió sonriendo malignamente.

—¡James! —exclamó Amy juguetona— ¡Eso no me lo has contado!

—No estaba seguro y además no me incumbía a mí, cariño. Era algo personal entre Tonks y Remus.

El hombre lobo rebuscó en los bolsillos de su vaquero, hasta que encontró una cartera de piel marrón bastante gastada, de donde sacó una foto que entregó a Harry. En ella se veía a un niño que tendría dos o tres años, mirando a la cámara, mientras hacía cambiar el color de su pelo y se reía con amplias carcajadas.

—¡Qué cosa más mona! —exclamó Amy al ver la foto.

—Metamorfomago, como su madre —comentó Harry sonriendo ampliamente al hombre lobo— ¿Cómo le habéis llamado?

—Teddy Remus Lupin —respondió—. Como el padre de Dora.

—¿Al final ha aceptado ese diminutivo? —preguntó Harry al escuchar como Remus se refería a su mujer.

—Supongo que hizo una excepción por su marido —dijo Remus riéndose—. Harry, ¿querrías ser su padrino?

—¿De Teddy? —preguntó sorprendido. Harry meditó un momento lo que supondría aquello y tras mirar a Amy, que le sonrió, dijo:

—Lo siento, Remus. No puedo ser el padrino de Teddy.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Remus con la voz herida.

—Porque un padrino es alguien en quien el niño pueda confiar. Alguien que le haya visto crecer, que haya estado a su lado. Yo no soy esa persona. Teddy no me conoce de nada, salvo por las historias que le hayáis contado sobre mí.

Remus, a pesar de sentirse decepcionado, comprendió lo que le quería decir Harry. Quería que el niño estuviera orgulloso de su padrino por como se comportaba con el; no que lo fuera, solo por tener una relación de amistad con sus padres. Puede que no lo hubiera dicho pero Remus sabía que Harry tenía muy presente como había sido su relación con Sirius.

—Bueno, ahora que creo que hemos acabado con las cosas agradables, pasemos a lo importante. ¿Por qué habéis venido? ¿Por qué os hago falta para la guerra? —preguntó Harry.

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo. Este no era el Harry que conocía. Había madurado. Había cambiado. Tomo buena nota de olvidar todo lo que conocía del antiguo Harry y afrontar a esta persona como si fuera alguien desconocido para ella.

—Te necesitamos para acabar con Voldemort —soltó Ron demostrando que el tacto no era su punto fuerte. Harry se limitó a mirar largamente a su amigo que cortó el contacto visual incapaz de aguantar esos ojos verdes fijos en el.

—Eso esta muy bien —intervino Amy—. Pero, ¿qué os hace pensar que James quiere ayudaros? Si no recuerdo mal, no es que el mundo mágico haya sido muy agradable con él.

—¿Por qué le llamas James? —soltó Ron.

—Porque ese es mi nombre en el mundo muggle y preferiría que, mientras estemos en él, vosotros también me llaméis así —respondió Harry con una tranquilidad pasmosa.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Remus.

—Libertad, Remus. He descubierto lo que significa ser libre, tomar mis propias decisiones y afrontar las consecuencias de las mismas.

—¿Y eso te ha hecho olvidar a tus padres? —preguntó Ron incrédulo. La dureza en los ojos de Harry hizo que un escalofrio subiera por las columnas de los tres invitados.

—Esta vez, y debido a nuestra amistad, pasaré por alto el insulto, Ron. No fuerces las cosas —respondió fríamente—. La respuesta a tu pregunta es no. Mi nombre muggle es James Evans. Si eso no aclara tu duda, no se que más puede hacerlo.

—Disculpa a Ron —intervino Hermione—. Sabes que hay veces que no piensa lo que dice.

—Libremente dadas, libremente aceptadas —respondió Harry—. Y Ron, por si te estabas preguntando si he olvidado el mundo mágico, te aseguro que tampoco —con un movimiento lento sacó la varita de una funda colgada en el cinturón y exclamó: ¡_Expecto patronum_!

Un brillante canguro surgió de la varita del chico y recorrió el salón dando botes, mientras todo el mundo lo seguía con la vista. El patronus detuvo su avance delante de Amy, la miró y, tras golpear un par de veces el suelo con su cola, desapareció.

—Como ves, no he olvidado nada de lo que aprendí en Hogwarts —comentó Harry guardando la varita.

—Además, este año ha acabado sus estudios mágicos, aquí, en Melbourne —añadió Amy dando un ligero apretón a la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya.

—Y creo que hasta tu estarías orgullosa de las notas que saque, Hermione —bromeó—. Remus, tu que me enseñaste a hacer el patronus, ¿qué te dice el mío? —El hombre lobo sonrió tristemente al verse confirmadas sus sospechas. Harry no iba a querer venir con ellos y menos cuando le contaran como iba la guerra.

—Me dice que has encontrado una vida en Australia; una vida que no quieres perder. Me dice que aquí tienes gente que te valora por como eres, por lo que has conseguido en base a tu esfuerzo y no por ser el-niño-que-sobrevivió. Me dice que has encontrado a alguien que quieres con locura. Me dice, por primera vez desde que te conozco, que, a pesar de haber pasado por momentos malos y buenos, eres feliz.

Amy afirmaba con la cabeza cada frase que decía el ex-profesor de James. Sabía perfectamente la opinión que tenía su novio, acerca del hombre lobo; sin embargo, tras escucharle, se dijo a si misma que, si alguien podía ganarse su confianza, sería este hombre.

—Contadme sobre la guerra —pidió Harry queriendo quitarse el tema de encima.

Durante la hora siguiente, Ron, Hermione y Remus contaron a Harry como se había desarrollado el conflicto con Voldemort desde que el desapareció. Harry escuchó con atención y con una sonrisa no exenta de ironía, la desesperación del ministro Scrimgeour por encontrarle. El joven mago estaba seguro que, de haber desaparecido unos meses antes, el Ministerio de Magia no habría movido un dedo para buscarle.

Por suerte para Harry, la búsqueda tuvo que ser interrumpida cuando Voldemort se decidió a atacar el Ministerio. No pudo evitar un gesto de sorpresa cuando le explicaron como Madame Bones había conseguido convencer a Scrimgeour para hacer una limpieza exhaustiva de mortifagos dentro del Ministerio. Según Remus, había menos de los que la Orden creía pero todos estaban situados en puestos de relevancia.

Después de repeler el ataque, la nueva Ministra Bones, que sustituyo a Scrimgeour, muerto durante la batalla, aprobó una ley que condenaba a muerte a todo aquel que llevara la Marca Tenebrosa. Los treinta y cinco mortifagos descubiertos en la purga del Ministerio y otros quince capturados en la batalla fueron arrojados sin contemplación a través del Velo.

—¿Murió alguien que conozco? —preguntó Harry preocupado.

—En aquella batalla, no. —respondió Remus.

—Pero Percy, Dean Thomas, el padre de Fleur, Padma Patil, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Pansy Parkinson murieron durante el asedio de Hogwarts —explicó Hermione.

—¿Voldemort atacó Hogwarts? —preguntó Harry sin creerse que el mago oscuro se atreviera a tanto con Dumbledore vivo.

—Aprovecho que Dumbledore estaba en una reunión de la Confederación Internacional de Magos para atacar el castillo —continuó la morena.

—¿Qué hacia allí?

—Respondiendo ante la Confederación acerca de la guerra con Voldemort —explicó Remus—. El ataque al Ministerio coincidió con la visita de una delegación internacional de representantes de la CIM y la muerte de algunos de ellos encendió la ira de otros países. Llamaron a Dumbledore para que les explicara porque había permitido que las cosas se salieran de control y porque les había mentido.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—Dumbledore fue forzado a dimitir de su puesto y el nuevo Jefe de la CIM ordenó que se pusiera en marcha la fuerza de choque de la CIM.

—Tenías que verlos en acción —comentó Ron—. Son alucinantes. Tres de ellos mantuvieron a raya a Voldemort y otro destruyó a Bellatrix Lestrange. Nos han ayudado mucho en la guerra. Ellos solos han provocado que Voldemort tuviera que ponerse a la defensiva.

—¿Qué hizo Dumbledore? —preguntó Amy recordando lo que había comentado James acerca de lo manipulador que era el anciano mago.

—Algo que nunca hubiera creído —dijo Remus—. Compartió con la fuerza de choque de la CIM todo lo que sabía acerca de Voldemort.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Harry—. ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba!

—Ninguno de los que conocíamos a Dumbledore nos lo esperábamos —admitió Remus—. Tonks está convencida de que tuvieron que amenazarle con quitarle de los cromos de las ranas de chocolate para convencerle —Harry no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Bien, ¿y que oscuros secretos tenía guardados Dumbledore sobre el cara serpiente? —preguntó Amy.

Los tres magos se miraron entre si indecisos. Harry, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ocurría, dijo:

—Confiaría mi vida a Amy con los ojos cerrados —la chica observó con sorpresa a su novio. No es que dudara de su amor pero sabía perfectamente lo que le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Gracias a sus esfuerzos, había mejorado mucho desde que le conoció, pero la herida que le había provocado su infancia con los Dursley era más profunda de lo que el mismo admitiría nunca. Esta declaración tan abierta era impactante.

—De acuerdo —concedió Remus—. Si es tu deseo… —el hombre lobo suspiró antes de revelar el gran secreto que había guardado Dumbledore tantos años— Dumbledore conocía el porqué Voldemort no murió el día que atacó a tu familia.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry tenso.

—¿Conoces algo qué se llama Horrocrux? —preguntó Hermione. Harry negó con la cabeza.

—Un Horrocrux es un objeto donde se guarda un trozo del alma de una persona. Así, no puedes morir mientras una parte de tu alma este guardada en ese objeto.

—¿Cómo hizo eso? —preguntó Amy.

—Matando —explicó Remus—. El asesinato es un acto antinatural que desgarra el alma. Luego, a través de un encantamiento, puedes encerrar ese pedazo de alma en un objeto.

—¿Qué me quieres decir con eso, Remus? —preguntó Harry sin saber muy bien de que iba la historia.

—Voldemort hizo seis Horrocruxes. Desde que Dumbledore lo reveló hemos estado buscándolos y destruyéndolos.

—¿Cuántos habéis destruido?

—Los seis —respondió Ron sonriente—. Bueno... por nuestra mano cayeron cuatro, una mangosta se encargo de otro y tu de otro más.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Harry señalándose.

—¿James? —exclamó Amy con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

—El diario de Riddle —explicó Hermione—. Era un Horrocrux.

—¿Qué diario? —preguntó Amy mirando a su novio— Espera… ¿el de la Cámara Secreta y el basilisco? —Harry afirmó con la cabeza.

—¿Conoce nuestras aventuras? —preguntó Ron indignado.

—Ronald, no tengo secretos para ella —aclaró Harry dejando claro que no quería hablar más del ese tema en concreto.

—¿Pero no te conto Dumbledore qué era un objeto de magia negra, muy poderoso, pero solo eso? —preguntó Amy.

—Eso me dijo —confirmó Harry frunciendo el ceño—, pero parece ser que era otro de los secretos de Dumbledore. ¿Cuáles eran los otros?

—Un anillo que pertenecía a la familia materna de Voldemort, la copa de Helga Hufflepuff, el guardapelo de Salazar Slytherin, la diadema perdida de Rowena Ravenclaw y Nagini.

—¿Nagini? ¿La serpiente de Voldemort? —inquirió Harry incrédulo.

—¿Cómo los destruisteis? —preguntó Amy.

—Con la espada de Gryffindor —explicó Ron.

—No lo entiendo —admitió Amy.

—Un Horrocrux es una de las magias más complicadas de destruir. Solo ciertos elementos muy potentes pueden hacerlo —dijo Remus—. Uno de ellos es el veneno de basilisco.

—Y la espada de Gryffindor, al estar hecha por duendes, absorbe lo que la refuerza. En este caso, el veneno —apuntó Hermione.

—Así que destruisteis todos los Horrocruxes cortándolos con la espada —concluyó Amy.

—No todos —admitió Hermione—. Una mangosta se ocupó de Nagini.

—¿Pero no acabáis de decir que destruir un Horrocrux es muy complicado? —preguntó Harry.

—Un Horrocrux que sea un objeto, sí. La propia alma encerrada se defiende. —explicó Hermione.

—Pero un Horrocrux que sea un animal es diferente —continuó Remus—. Nagini, aún siendo una serpiente más grande y letal de lo normal, sigue teniendo los mismos depredadores que las serpientes normales. Una mangosta se encargó de ella. Por desgracia para su especie, Voldemort descubrió que había pasado y lanzo un hechizo que las exterminó a todas. Ya no existen mangostas en Inglaterra.

—Con lo que les costó a los biólogos muggles introducirlas allí —suspiro Hermione entristecida.

—Entonces, si Voldemort ya no tiene sus anclas a la inmortalidad, ¿cómo es que no lo habéis matado? —preguntó Harry—. Y no me digáis que es por la profecía, porque me niego a darle valor. Quizás Tom creyera en ella, pero yo no. Si habéis venido a pedirme que regrese a Inglaterra a cumplir la profecía, habéis perdido el tiempo —dijo Harry reafirmando sus palabras con un gesto cortante de su mano.

Remus miró largamente a Ron y Hermione. Los dos jóvenes bajaron la cabeza entendiendo que el hombre lobo había tenido razón siempre. Ambos recordaron la conversación que tuvieron en Grimmauld Place antes de viajar a Australia.

* * *

—Ron, Hermione, no deis por sentado nada —dijo Remus interrumpiendo la discusión entre la pareja.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Remus? —preguntó Hermione mirando al hombre lobo.

—Harry lleva más de ocho años viviendo en Australia —respondió—. Estoy seguro que ha creado una nueva vida allí, tendrá nuevos amigos, un trabajo… hasta puede que haya formado una familia. ¿Creéis que abandonara todo eso para regresar a Inglaterra?

—No es que lo crea, es que estoy seguro —replicó Ron. Remus negó con la cabeza.

—No deberías, Ron. Vosotros podéis presumir de conocer mejor que nadie a Harry… pero al Harry de antes de marcharse. El Harry de ahora es un desconocido para todo el mundo.

—Pero Harry siempre ha ayudado a todos —insistió Hermione—. Es la persona menos egoísta que he conocido.

—Como queráis —suspiró Remus viendo que era imposible convencerlos.

* * *

Remus, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre ellos, incapaces de encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para revelarle a Harry lo que Dumbledore había descubierto. La verdadera causa por la cual había venido a Australia. No requerían de su presencia para cumplir la profecía. Las profecías solo se cumplen cuando los referidos a ella viven en función de la misma.

Voldemort, desde que conoció la existencia de la profecía, había actuado en función de ella. Harry, en cambio, no. Si hubiera huido por culpa de la profecía, queriendo escapar de la misma; tarde o temprano, la profecía se hubiera cumplido. Sin embargo, como Harry se había marchado de Inglaterra para poder vivir su vida a su manera, la profecía no se cumplió.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Amy con el ceño fruncido. Los tres invitados miraron con cierta sorpresa a la chica—. ¿Qué es lo que no nos habéis contado?

—¿Hay algo que no me habéis contado? —preguntó Harry tras escuchar a su novia— ¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Remus? —Ninguno de los tres se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al mago de la cicatriz.

—Harry, hay algo más —admitió Remus—. No hemos destruido todos los Horrocruxes. Falta uno.

—¿Cómo que falta uno? ¿No habéis dicho que Voldemort hizo seis Horrocruxes?

—Sí, Voldemort hizo seis Horrocruxes, pero sin que él lo supiera creó un séptimo. Uno inesperado.

—¿Y que tiene que ver eso con James? —preguntó Amy con la sensación de que esto iba a acabar mal.

Remus cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente, intentando no derramar ninguna lágrima, miró a Ron y Hermione y habló:

—Tu eres el séptimo Horrocrux, Harry —confesó con voz temblorosa.

Un aplastante silencio siguió a la revelación. Remus, Hermione y Ron bajaron la cabeza, incapaces de mirar a los ojos a su amigo. Ninguno sabía como podía reaccionar y, aunque no fueran culpables de nada, estaban dispuestos a aguantar las posibles consecuencias de la reacción. Ya le fallaron una vez y eso provocó su marcha, no estaban dispuestos a fallarle una segunda.

—¿Cómo sabéis eso? ¿Qué pruebas tenéis? —preguntó Harry con la voz más neutra que habían imaginado nunca. Amy, conociendo perfectamente lo que significaba esa neutralidad, abrazó a su novio. De alguna forma, de alguna manera que ella no entendía, James sabía que lo que le acababan de decir era cierto. Hermione levantó la cabeza y solo vio vacío en los verdes y apagados ojos de Harry.

—Tu capacidad para entrar en la mente de Voldemort y tu habilidad para hablar comunicarte con las serpientes. Todos pensábamos que era por algún tipo de conexión extraña que se formó cuando rebotó la maldición asesina —explicó Hermione.

—Solo Dumbledore sabía la verdad —dijo Lupin tomando el relevo—. Aquella noche, cuando la maldición asesina impactó en el cuerpo de Voldemort. Su alma, desestabilizada por las continuas rupturas, se fracturó una vez más y, aquel fragmento se adhirió al único ser vivo que estaba cerca. Tú.

—Vale… —dijo Harry sorprendiendo a los tres invitados por lo bien que parecía haber asimilado la noticia— ¿Y qué me queréis decir con eso?

—Para que Voldemort muera, tenemos que librarnos del trozo de su alma dentro de ti —explicó Remus.

—¿Y cómo se hace? —preguntó la chica tomando el relevo de su novio.

—Harry debe dejar que Voldemort le asesine —dijo Remus soltando la bomba.

—¿¡CÓMO!? —exclamó Amy levantándose como un resorte y encarándose a los tres magos— ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!

—No es mentira, cariño. No me mentirían sobre esto —dijo Harry con voz queda. Amy se quedó mirándole y, de repente, le cruzó la cara de una bofetada.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA, JAMES! ¡NI SIQUIERA PIENSES EN ELLO! ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?! —grito Amy zarandeando a Harry.

El joven mago, con la marca de los dedos de su novia visibles en su mejilla izquierda, se dejo zarandear. Tras unos segundos, Amy se dejó caer en el sofá sobre el cuerpo de James que la cubrió con sus brazos, besándola en la cabeza.

—No pienso morir, cariño —la mente de Harry trabajaba a toda velocidad buscando una posible solución.

—Harry tiene razón, Amy —afirmó Remus—. No tiene porque morir. —la pareja dejo de mirarse y observó a Remus que les devolvía la mirada con gesto serio.

—Explícate, Remus —exigió Harry.

—Como ya te he dicho, los Horrocruxes son una de las magias más difíciles de destruir que jamás hayan sido creadas. El veneno de basilisco o el Fuego Maligno son dos de las pocas formas de hacerlo —Harry alzó las cejas al escuchar esa otra forma de destruir un Horrocrux. Eso de Fuego Maligno no tenía muy buena pinta—. Sin embargo, aquel que creo los Horrocruxes también puede destruirlos; por eso, si Voldemort te mata liberaría el fragmento de su alma dentro de ti.

—Eso creo que ya lo hemos supuesto nosotros solos, gracias —dijo Amy con veneno en la voz. Remus imaginando por lo que tendría que estar pasando la chica, dejó pasar el ataque.

—Esto, que en condiciones normales provocaría tu muerte, puede que, en esta ocasión, no lo haga.

—¿Cómo que no lo haga? —exclamaron Harry y Amy a la vez.

—Según la teoría de Dumbledore, Voldemort destruiría su pedazo de alma pero, como tu alma sigue siendo tuya, habría una buena probabilidad de que sobrevivieras.

—¿En que se basa el viejo para decir eso? –inquirió Amy sin disimular su desprecio por Dumbledore.

—En el ritual de resurrección de Voldemort en cuarto curso. —respondió Remus—. Si no lo recuerdas, Voldemort tomó tu sangre y la usó para volver a la vida. Eso hizo que la protección de Lily también pasara al cuerpo de Voldemort. Dumbledore teoriza que, debido a esto, tu tampoco puedes morir mientras el viva. Estas unido a él. Así, cuando Voldemort te mate, se irá su fragmento de alma y, como el seguirá vivo, tu también.

—¿Teoriza? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tiene que decir el viejo?! ¡¿ESA ES TODA LA SEGURIDAD QUE LE PUEDE DAR A JAMES?! —exclamó Amy con la ira saliendo por cada poro de su piel.

—Amy, por favor —dijo Harry intentando tranquilizarla.

—¡NI, POR FAVOR; NI, NADA! —replicó la chica— ¡NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE MUERAS POR ELLOS! —señaló a los tres magos ingleses— ¡NO TE VOY A PERDER! ¡¿ESTA CLARO, JAMES?!

—¡Deja de llamarle, James! ¡ES HARRY POTTER! —exclamó Hermione mostrando una actitud agresiva muy poco propia de ella.

Las dos mujeres comenzaron a discutir entre ellas a voces. Harry miraba el intercambio de gritos, frotándose las sienes para intentar calmar el dolor de cabeza que le había provocado las últimas revelaciones.

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Harry haciendo que su voz se sobrepusiese a la de las dos mujeres. Ambas se giraron hacia él con idéntico gesto de sorpresa—. Amy, Hermione, por favor, dejadlo ya —pidió mientras se masajeaba las sienes una vez más.

—Lo siento, James —dijo Amy sentándose a su lado nuevamente.

—No pasa nada, cariño —replicó Harry besándola en los labios.

Hermione también se sentó junto a Ron y a Remus que miraban a Harry con expectación. Ninguno de los dos magos sabía que es lo que iba a pasar. Ron, aún teniendo en cuenta todo lo que había oído, seguía teniendo esperanzas de que Harry volviera con ellos. Remus, sin embargo, no contaba con ello.

—Remus, Ron, Hermione —anunció Harry mirándolos a los ojos alternativamente—, no voy a volver a Inglaterra. El mundo mágico me dio la espalda muchas veces y me usó aún más veces como su juguete, sin preocuparse por mis necesidades. No le debo nada.

—Pero Harry… —replicó Hermione con los ojos nublados.

—No, Hermione —le interrumpió Harry con voz sosegada—. No insistas. No hay nada que puedas decirme que me haga regresar. Siempre seréis mis amigos y siempre seréis bienvenidos a mi casa. Vosotros tres y Sirius habéis sido la única familia que he tenido hasta que conocí a Amy.

Cuando en un futuro, Amy recordaba aquel momento, siempre era incapaz de comprender como no había echado a su casa a patadas a aquellos tres magos y llevarse a James al dormitorio para besarle hasta que ambos se quedaran sin fuerzas. James, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, no era la persona que mejor supiera demostrar sus sentimientos, pero aquello se le quedó marcado para siempre.

—Ron, Hermione, os avisé que esto podía pasar —intervino Remus cortando de raíz cualquier intento de continuar con esta discusión. Harry miró a Remus con interés—. Sí, Harry. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Se que toda tu vida has ansiado una familia, por encima de cualquier cosa. Por eso, aprecias tanto a los Weasley —Harry no pudo más que afirmar con la cabeza—. Ahora tienes una familia —señaló a Amy que abrazó aún más a Harry.

—Así es —confirmó Harry—. Y no voy a permitir de ninguna manera que sufra. Lo siento.

—¿Y que hacemos? —preguntó Ron a su mujer.

—A pesar de que, ahora mismo, me apetece más que nada echaros de mi casa, os puedo dar un par de ideas —apunto Amy sin disimular el odio hacia todo lo que representaban—. Si decís que tres de los magos internacionales aguantaron al tal Voldemort, ¿por qué no luchan cinco o seis contra él y lo derrotan?

—Volvería tarde o temprano —explicó Remus—. Recuerda que aún existe el trozo de alma de Harry y esa ancla le mantiene vivo como espíritu. No buscamos una victoria temporal, si no definitiva.

—No me has entendido, Remus —replicó Amy—. Me refiero a que le derrotéis pero sin matarle. Seguro que hay algún sitio donde podríais encerrarle.

—No sé en Inglaterra, pero aquí, en Australia, existen una especie de grilletes con runas que bloquean la magia de quien los lleva puesto —apuntó Harry recordando algo que había visto en el despacho del maestro de runas de la avenida mágica de Melbourne que había contratado para proteger su casa—. Por simple curiosidad, pregunte por ellos y me entere que su uso esta prohibido por las leyes de aquí al ser considerado excesivamente cruel. Sin embargo, estoy bastante seguro de que no hay leyes tan estrictas allí… y, aunque las haya, se podrá hacer una excepción. Si hay algo en que es experto el Ministerio es en mirar hacia otro lado —finalizó ácidamente.

Remus, Ron y Hermione se miraron entre si como si hubieran descubierto que dos más dos era cuatro. Harry acababa de abrirles un nuevo horizonte.

—¡No me jodas! —restalló la voz de Amy iracunda— ¡Seréis capaces de hacer milagros pero tanta magia os ha atrofiado el cerebro! ¡Solo habíais pensado en como matarle! —Amy miró a Harry—. Cariño, no te ofendas con lo que voy a decir, pero si el mago medio es tan idiota, me alegro de haber nacido sin magia.

Harry giró el rostro para observar la reacción de los tres magos al último comentario de Amy. No hubo reacción. Aún estaban demasiado impactados por la revelación. Inmóviles, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y con los ojos desenfocados. Parecían zombis.

—¿Y si lo capturáis y le hacéis beber el Filtro de Muertos en Vida? —sugirió Harry—. Dormido y encerrado hasta que me muera de viejo. En ese momento, el trozo de alma de Voldy, desaparecerá y lo podréis matar. ¡Mira! ¡Arreglado!

* * *

**Harry - 30 años.**

Seis años habían pasado desde el día en que le revelaron a Harry que era el último Horrocrux y cinco desde que habían conseguido derrotar a Voldemort y encerrarlo en la celda mejor diseñada y construida de la historia, con grilletes inhibidores de magia en muñecas y tobillos y atiborrado forzosamente a Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Harry o James Evans como se había hecho cambiar el nombre legalmente, incluso en el mundo mágico; siempre encontraba alguna oportunidad de recordarla que habían hecho caso a ambas de sus ideas, sabiendo como la molestaba eso.

Hermione sonrió complacida y feliz al ver a Harry besar a Amy. Aquella chica australiana loca por el surf, las ensaladas César y con una mente privilegiada para los números le había dado a Harry aquello que más anhelaba: una familia. Por ello, nunca dejaría de estarle agradecida. Harry era, es y será siempre su mejor amigo, el hermano que nunca tuvo.

Sin poder evitar reírse al ver a Rose salir corriendo y abrazar a su "tía Amy", Ron detuvo a su mujer que ya tenía una reprimenda en su boca para su hija por interrumpir la corta ceremonia en los juzgados. Amy cogió a su sobrina favorita y la alzó hasta colocársela sobre sus hombros, haciendo que se riera descontroladamente. Tras asegurarse de que la pequeña traviesa se mantenía en equilibrio sobre ellos, firmó el papel que la unía legalmente al hombre que la miraba con devoción: James, su James.

—¿Quién se viene a celebrarlo a McDonald's? —exclamó Harry exultante.

Sin esperar a la más que previsible bronca de su nueva esposa, le quitó a Rose de los hombros, la montó en los suyos, haciendo que la pequeña gritara de felicidad al estar más alta que antes, y salió riendo como un loco por la puerta del despacho, dejando a todos con cara de tontos.

Al final, la comida de celebración se hizo en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la carpintería. Como casi siempre, fue Martin quien sugirió el lugar. El eterno sonriente y educado taxista conocía mejor que nadie todos los lugares de buen comer de Melbourne.

—¿Cómo descubriste este sitio, Martin? —preguntó, el ya no tan pequeño, Teddy Lupin.

—Ted, soy taxista —explicó orgulloso—. No conocer ningún sitio bueno para comer seria una ofensa para mi profesión.

—Pues no se que le ves a este sitio que no lo tenga un buen McDonald's —exclamó Harry sabiendo lo que le molestaba a su buen amigo aquellas comparaciones.

—¡Eh, listillo! —replicó Martin con el ceño fruncido, apuntándole amenazadoramente con el tenedor—. Sabrás hacer muchas cosas con ese palo, pero de comer no tienes ni idea; así que cierra el pico y haz caso a los maestros —tras una pausa valorativa, añadió—Y con esto me voy al baño —Todos se rieron al ver como Martin se levantaba poniendo su mejor cara de aristócrata indignado y caminaba señorialmente en dirección a los servicios.

Harry, mientras masticaba un buen pedazo de solomillo, pasó su mirada por todos los que llenaban la mesa. Hermione y Ron, que intentaban por todos los medios que Rose dejara de mirar como Teddy, frente a ella, cambiaba de color su pelo, para que se concentrara en sus macarrones con tomate a medio comer.

Christopher, con un vaso de vino en la mano, escuchando con máxima atención una propuesta de negocio de los gemelos Weasley frente a él; los tres pelirrojos habían conectado inmediatamente. La eterna queja de Fred y George es que no habían podido utilizar toda la sabiduría en el campo del ligue que poseía el maestro carpintero. Por motivos obvios, siempre realizaban este tipo de comentarios cuando Angelina y Alicia no estaban presentes. Ninguna de ellas habían podido acudir a la ceremonia por compromisos en sus respectivos trabajos.

Junto a ellos, Remus y Tonks charlaban tranquilamente de algún tema relacionado con el Ministerio; mientras Teddy, pensando en su novia Victoire, seguía cambiando inconscientemente el color de su pelo, ajeno lo que provocaba en la pequeña Rose.

La otra persona que no dejaba de mirar el pelo cambiante de Teddy era Trish. La mejor amiga de Amy y una hermana para ambos. Si Hermione era la hermana responsable y algo mandona; Trish era la hermana divertida y alocada. En muchas ocasiones, le recordaba a Tonks, salvo que era bastante menos patosa que la auror.

Al lado de Amy, sus padres: Melissa y Jonathan, que habían aceptado casi sin dudar a Harry como parte de su familia (a pesar de las tradicionales amenazas de muerte de Jonathan hacia el mago si se le ocurría hacerle daño a Amy) y habían comprendido, mejor que su hija, la otra vida de James, sus habilidades ocultas y el porqué de su vida en Australia. Si había alguien en el mundo que Harry pudiera considerar llamar mamá, sería Melissa.

Y finalmente, miró a su derecha. Allí estaba. Su razón de vivir, su pilar, su centro, su fuerza, su mejor amiga, su compañera, su novia, su esposa, su gran amor. Amy.

Sin poder evitarlo, la agarró por la cintura y la besó dulcemente en los labios, mientras una rebelde lágrima se escapaba de aquellos ojos verdes. Los silbidos no tardaron en alzarse en la mesa provenientes de los gemelos y, especialmente, de Christopher; mientras Ron hizo reír a todo el mundo con su "¡Buscaos un hotel!"

—¿Qué me he perdido? —preguntó Martin asomando su cabeza por la cortina del reservado, ligeramente molesto por las risas. Si había algo que era capaz de perturbar el carácter tranquilo del taxista, era no enterarse de una broma.

Más risas se alzaron al ver el gesto de frustración de Martin. Frustración que fue rápidamente olvidada cuando Rose alzó la cabeza de sus macarrones y estiró sus bracitos hacia él, pidiendo que la cogiera en brazos.

—¿Por qué lloras, cariño? —preguntó Amy secando con su dedo la lágrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de James. Harry se inclinó, apoyando su frente en la de ella y dijo de tal forma de que solo lo escuchara Amy.

—Lloro por la suerte que tengo de tenerte a mi lado, cielo; lloro porque eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca; lloro porque, de alguna forma extraña, has decidido elegirme como la persona con la quieres pasar tu vida a su lado. Lloro porque eres mi familia —dijo Harry con la voz tomada por la emoción.

Aunque en cualquier otro momento, hubiera soltado un suspiro de frustración porque Harry aún no se había recuperado de todo lo que había sufrido con los Dursley, Amy comprendió inmediatamente que todo aquello significaba que James era feliz. Simplemente eso. Esa lágrima era solo otra forma de mostrarle lo importante que era para él y lo feliz que le hacía.

—James Evans, Harry Potter —el hombre cerró un momento los ojos al escuchar su antiguo nombre. Aquel nombre que arrastraba tantos recuerdos desagradables, no sonaba tan mal saliendo de los labios de ella—, escúchame y recuerda mis palabras. Te quiero.

* * *

**Harry - 103 años.**

103 años. Parecía mentira que hubiera llegado a esta edad. Sin embargo, todo tiene un fin. Era su hora. Le parecía impensable que hubiera aguantado diez años sin ella. Diez largos años sin su Amy. Por fin llegaba el momento de volver a verla y esta vez para siempre.

James había llamado a todas las personas de las que quería despedirse personalmente antes de pasar al otro lado. Ninguna le había fallado. Allí estaban todos.

Hermione Weasley, la actual Directora de Hogwarts con sus 103 años de edad, querida y respetada por todos tras una larga y provechosa carrera en diversos puestos dentro del Ministerio. Todos los títulos, premios y condecoraciones que había recibido harían palidecer hasta el mismísimo Merlín, si este osara volver al mundo y compararse con su amiga.

Ron no había aguantado tanto. A unos jóvenes 87 años había pasado al Otro Lado tras luchar con fiereza contra la viruela de dragón. Reyes, zares, ministros, presidentes del gobierno… todos hubieran dado un brazo por que su funeral fuera la mitad de majestuoso que el de Ronald Weasley.

Ginny Weasley. James no pudo evitar sonreír cuando recordó la fuerza de la naturaleza que era la pequeña de los Weasley. Los jugadores de la Selección inglesa de Quidditch hicieron una gran fiesta cuando Gwenog Jones anunció su retirada del puesto de seleccionadora. Pobres ilusos. No sabían que Ginny había aprendido todo de Gwenog y que sus métodos de entrenamiento eran aún más duros que los de su maestra. No había podido venir porque estaba en plena fase de clasificación para la Eurocopa de Quidditch.

Fred y George Weasley, 106 años les contemplaban y parecían que tenían treinta años menos. Nadie conocía el secreto de su increíble conservación. Lo que si que era bien conocido, era el éxito de su multinacional empresa. Si los magos tuvieran una lista Forbes, ambos saldrían entre los tres primeros sin lugar a dudas.

Trish, su hermana del alma. La verdadera heredera de Christopher en el camino de la soltería. La jefa suprema de la división muggle de Sortilegios Weasley en toda Oceanía.

Rose y Hugo Weasley, sus "sobrinos". Rose que aún ostentaba el record de ser la inefable más joven de la historia, y Hugo que había conseguido realizar el sueño de su padre. Había sido guardián (ganando tres ligas), luego entrenador (añadiendo otra liga más a su palmarés) y desde hace cinco años, presidente de los Chudley Cannons.

Teddy Remus Lupin, siguió los pasos de su madre y estudio para auror. Sin embargo, el cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio de Magia británico le perdió; ya que fue contratado por su contraparte francesa. Victoire, su mujer, fue durante muchos años el ángel favorito de Victoria's Secret, continuando después una exitosa carrera como abogada en el mundo muggle.

Finalmente, los ojos de James se posaron en lo más grande de su vida. Sus cuatro hijos. James había intentado hacer un homenaje a sus familiares, pero su Amy se negó a ello, abduciendo que sus hijos tenían que tener un nombre absolutamente propio. No obstante, había transigido con el segundo nombre.

Su primogénito, Daniel Sirius Evans, había sorprendido a todo el mundo naciendo sin magia. A pesar de ello, y aunque James lo había negado siempre, era de quien estaba más orgulloso. Su puesto como cardiólogo jefe del Hospital General de Melbourne y, sobre todo, cada vida que salvaba, valían más que cualquier magia que hubiera podido hacer.

Su primera hija, Emma Lily Evans, también había nacido sin magia. Sin embargo, lo que produjo la mayor sorpresa fue su decisión de dedicarse a la política. Todo su entorno familiar había rechazado totalmente cualquier intento de introducirles en el barro político. No era su puesto en el gobierno australiano como Ministra de Asuntos Exteriores, si no su incorruptible ética y moral lo que hinchaba el orgullo de James.

Finalmente, los mellizos: Aiden Michael Evans y Zoe Melissa Evans, que si habían nacido con magia. James recordó con cariño que Jonathan, el padre de Amy, se había negado rotundamente a que su nieto llevara su nombre, explicando que era demasiado feo como segundo nombre; en cambio, sugirió que le pusieran Michael, en homenaje a su hermano muerto en la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

Zoe había sustituido a su padre como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Ngaru Nui, la Escuela de Educación Mágica en Sídney; mientras que Aiden era el profesor titular de Aritmancia en Hogwarts.

—Daniel, Emma, Aiden, Zoe, venid aquí —pidió Harry aguantando temporalmente la tos.

Todos sus hijos se acercaron a él, situándose a ambos lados de la cabeza de la cama donde estaba tendido. James vio lágrimas en todos ellos menos en Daniel, que siempre había sido el más duro.

—Chicos, es hora de que me reúna con mamá —anunció con la tranquilidad que le ofrecía la certeza de que era el momento de cruzar.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Zoe abrazándole. Era la única que había heredado sus ojos verdes— ¡No te vayas, por favor!

—Zoe, mi dulce niña —dijo besándola en la frente. Siempre había sido la más cercana a él—. Hay un tiempo para vivir y un tiempo para morir. Tu madre lo sabía y yo lo sé. Sé que podría vivir algún tiempo más gracias a todos vosotros pero ya es mi hora. Es momento de dejar paso a lo nuevo —comentó señalando a todos sus nietos que miraban a su abuelo con cara de pena.

—¡No digas tonterías! —exclamó Daniel. Era con quien más había hablado acerca de este momento y, sin embargo, el que más lo rechazaba debido a sus conocimientos médicos.

—No son tonterías —le contradijo—. Sencillamente, es la vida. Emma, Aiden haced un hueco a Hermione y Trish, por favor.

Las dos mujeres se sentaron en la cama, cada una a un lado de James y le cogieron las manos. Ambas le mostraron su mejor sonrisa. Al igual que pasaba con Daniel y sus hermanos, Trish siempre había sido más fuerte que Hermione y, por eso, tampoco lloraba.

—Hermione, Trish, os lo he dicho muchas veces pero no puedo pasar al Otro Lado sin repetirlo. Sois las hermanas que nunca tuve y más de lo que merezco. Os pido perdón por todo el daño que os haya podido causar y espero tardar mucho tiempo en encontrarme con vosotras. Aún os queda mucho por hacer en este mundo —afirmó con una firmeza en la voz que impresionó a todos los allí presentes.

Se miraron entre ellas y Trish comprobó, sin sorprenderse, que Hermione no podía hablar. Trish, sin saber que decir, recurrió a la despedida personal entre ellos dos.

—Que siempre te eleves por encima de las olas —dijo con la voz cargada de emoción.

—Que siempre te eleves por encima de las olas —repitió James.

Trish y Hermione se separaron de su hermano y permitieron a los hijos de James acercarse a su padre de nuevo. Este los fue besando uno a uno en la frente y, finalmente, con una sonrisa enmarcando su rostro sereno, cerró los ojos. James Evans, Harry Potter había muerto.

En aquel momento, una señal negra se encendió en el despacho de la Ministra de Magia de Inglaterra. Sin saber si sonreír o llorar por lo que significaba, salió de su despacho y llamo al Jefe de Aurores.

—Es la hora de cerrar —dijo.

Los dos bajaron al piso más profundo del Ministerio y abrieron la puerta de la celda de máxima seguridad donde residía el cuerpo de Voldemort, aún bajo los efectos del Filtro de Muertos en Vida. Las runas de sus grilletes iluminaban levemente la oscura celda con su fulgor azulado.

—¿Desea hacer los honores, señora Ministra?

—No, Ethan —respondió en un susurro—. Todo tuyo.

—Muy bien —contestó el auror sacando su varita—. ¡_Avada_ _Kedavra_! —el rayo verde golpeó en el pecho al mago oscuro y lo hizo retroceder unos metros hasta que el cuerpo inerte se chocó con la pared.

James abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a una imagen que conocía perfectamente. Amy se la había descrito muchas veces. Su pasión por la mitología era muy apreciada por él.

—Al final, los griegos tenían razón —dijo divertido.

El recién fallecido se acercó a un anciano que estaba sentado sobre una barca y llevaba un remo en su mano con el que removía las aguas. La madera de la que estaba hecha la embarcación estaba surcada por cientos de marcas y, sin embargo, tenía el aspecto de los objetos recién construidos.

—Le estaba esperando, señor Evans —dijo el anciano sin levantar la vista del rio.

—Caronte, ¿verdad? —preguntó James casi seguro de que recordaba el nombre.

—En efecto, señor Evans —respondió el barquero—. ¿Trae usted el pago?

James frunció el ceño, sin saber que responder a tal extraña pregunta, cuando se acordó que, para cruzar el rio, tenía que entregar una moneda a Caronte. Tras buscar en los bolsillos de su pantalones, llegó a la conclusión de que no tenía una moneda.

—Me lo imaginaba —suspiró el barquero—. Entonces señor Evans, me temo que se va a tener que quedar en esta orilla durante mucho tiempo.

El mago fue a contestar cuando un intenso y agudo llanto surgió detrás suya. James se dio la vuelta y vio, a unos tres metros de él, un niño pequeño y desnudo que respiraba con esfuerzo, tendido sobre la explanada de hierba grisácea. Parecía que lo habían desollado.

—¡Vaya! —dijo Caronte alzando las cejas—. ¡Esto no se ve todos los días! ¿Me disculpa, señor Evans?

James vio con fascinación como Caronte se acercó al niño, saco de entre su túnica una caja marcada con un extraño símbolo y la coloco junto a él. En cuanto se alejó, unos pasos, la caja se elevó, se colocó sobre el niño y lo bañó con una siniestra luz roja. El cuerpo deforme comenzó a encogerse y entró en la caja. Caronte la recogió y la volvió a introducir entre los pliegues de su túnica.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó James sin poder retener su curiosidad.

—Eso era una fracción de un alma —respondió Caronte regresando a su barca.

—¡Ah! ¡Lo del Horrocrux! —exclamó James recordando el equipaje que había llevado toda su vida— ¿Eso no le vale como pagó para que pase? —preguntó—. Debe de contar para algo que le haya traído un trozo de alma. Si su trabajo es trasladar a las almas de un lado a otro del rio, tiene que ser bastante frustrante estar esperando a que todos los trozos de un alma se junten.

Caronte le observo con relativa diversión, pero negó con un gesto de la cabeza.

—¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas de casa sin revisar que lo tengas todo? —preguntó una voz alegre.

Reconociendo la voz, James se dio la vuelta con la mayor de las sonrisas en el rostro y vio a Amy, su Amy, que se acercaba a él, caminando con tranquilidad. Para su sorpresa, el aspecto de su mujer no era con el que se había despedido de él, antes de morir; si no, el aspecto con el que la había conocido en la playa.

Mirando sus manos, se dio cuenta por primera vez que, inconscientemente, el también había elegido el aspecto que tenía ese mismo día.

—Hola, James —le saludó Amy. James la observó de arriba abajo y la besó con toda la intensidad y el amor que había sentido por ella durante sus 87 años de relación—. ¡Vaya! ¡Ya no recuerdo la última vez que me besaste así! —comentó juguetona.

—No mientas, Amy —replicó Harry entrelazando su mano con la suya—. Antes de irte lo hice.

—Es cierto —admitió la chica.

—Bienvenida de nuevo, señora Evans —saludó Caronte educadamente.

—Es un placer volver a verle, Caronte —respondió Amy haciendo una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

La mujer le guiñó un ojo al barquero y sacó de un bolsillo una moneda de plata que entregó a Caronte. Este la observó con detenimiento y se subió a la parte posterior de su barca, señalando con la mano libre el espacio que había dejado delante para la pareja.

Sin un solo ruido o vibración, Caronte comenzó a remar y la barca empezó a alejarse a buen ritmo de la orilla. James intento abrir la boca para hablar pero Amy le colocó un dedo sobre los labios y sonrió cómplice. Una extraña niebla blanca los envolvió. De repente, se dejó de escuchar el sonido de la barca cortando el agua y el tarareo de Caronte. El mago se dio la vuelta y comprobó que el barquero había desaparecido.

—¿Qué pasa, Amy? —preguntó con cierta preocupación en la voz.

—Nada, cariño —respondió sonriendo—. Sencillamente, se ha acabado el escenario que he creado para tu llegada.

—¿Escenario?

—Sí —dijo—. Lo que has visto no es el verdadero Otro Lado, solo era una ilusión que he creado para hacer tu llegada más entretenida —Amy se abalanzó sobre su gran amor y le tapó los ojos con las manos—. Ahora, cuando retire las manos, veras como es el auténtico Otro Lado. ¿Estás preparado? —James afirmó con la cabeza, expectante— Tres, dos, uno…

* * *

**Comentarios.**

Hola de nuevo. Tal y como he dicho arriba, el fic tiene algún cliché importante: se sitúa en el verano tras la batalla del DoM, aparece el testamento de Sirius y es la herramienta con la que Harry consigue ser mayor de edad, los duendes ayudando a Harry a ser libre.

Sin embargo, queria que los clichés fueran algo mas realistas de lo normal.

1\. Situación temporal. Es muy clásico por su significado que los fics que incluyen un giro de 180 grados en la vida de Harry ocurran tras la muerte de Sirius y la revelación de la profecía, lo cual tiene mucho sentido. Aquí como la causa subyacente es que Harry esta muy harto de todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor y quiere largarse, pues el momento de mayor hartazgo que sufre Harry es causado por ambos sucesos. Por eso, ese verano es el marco temporal.

2\. Emancipación. Como veis, el testamento de Sirius no es la causa directa de la emancipación de Harry; si no que solo le informa de esa posibilidad. La emancipación de Harry es conseguida mediante legalidad normal (nada de emancipación por ser Lord Potter y cosas así). Lleva unos tramites, un tiempo para llevarse a cabo y la necesidad de evidencias (los recuerdos de Harry que muestran el maltrato psicológico y/o físico de los Dursley).

3\. Ayuda de los duendes. Aquí los duendes ayudan a Harry a cambio de un pago, no por amistad personal, ni por ningun tipo de deuda. Los duendes de Gringotts son banqueros, buscan beneficios y como actuan al margen del Ministerio, no tienen reparos de ningun tipo en ayudar a quien sea con tal de salir beneficiados. No importa si es guardando Horrocruxes en cámaras o ayudando a Harry a largarse de Inglaterra. Todo lo que los duendes ofrecen a Harry conlleva un beneficio para ellos: ya sea directamente (los galeones que Harry paga por la piedra de enlace) o el mantenimiento de la considerable fortuna Potter bajo su control (la cláusula de confidencialidad). Si alguien tiene dudas sobre la falta de animosidad de los duendes hacia Harry, he considerado que como Harry los trata con deferencia, ellos le pagan con la misma moneda.

* * *

**Reviews a contestar.**

Aquellos lectores que me dejen un review y tengan cuenta en Fanfiction serán respondidos a través de privados; mientras que los que no tienen cuenta seran respondidos en esta sección.

\- Hyperion: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic y tus bonitas palabras. Sin embargo, yo no escribo ni la décima parte de bien que otros escritores que hay por Fanfiction. En comparación con ellos, soy un bebe que apenas balbucea.

Sobre la forma de deshacerme de Voldemort: Como la historia de JK es muy anglocentrica, he supuesto que por muy poderoso que sea Voldemort tiene que haber otros magos igual o mas poderosos que el. Ademas, eso de que Harry tenga que ser quien elimine a Voldemort queda muy bien para la épica pero las profecías y mas viendo la cantidad de ellas que hay en el DoM, dudo mucho que todas se cumplan a rajatabla. Así que he decidido que la referente a Harry y Voldy no se cumpla.


End file.
